


I'll Make You (Want Me)

by thorkiship18



Series: Pseudo-Sequels/Remakes/Reboots to Novels/Movies/Video Games [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Anal Sex, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Are Brothers, Bottom Sam, Businessman Dean, Dark Dean, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Innocent Sam, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, M/M, Major Illness, Possessive Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Sam, Some Humor, Sweet Sam, Top Dean, Trans Character, Twink Sam, Underage Sex, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running out of options, and time, Tyson Brady pawns off his cousin, Seventeen Year Old Sam Wesson, to settle his financial debts.</p><p>Enter Thirty-two Year Old businessman, Dean Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say It...

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off of a yaoi ova but I kinda wanted to turn it into something else. Enjoy peeps! :D <3

He awoke in a very comfortable bed that wasn't even his own. The setting was extremely gloomy and it made Sam wonder as to why he was there in the first place. The last thing he could remember was Brady, leading him into some nice hotel or something. The men there were looking him curiously and, to an almost creepy extent, stripping him naked with their eyes.

Sam tried to sit up but when he did, his limbs loosened and it seemed like everything in the room was spinning. He hadn't remembered drinking anything alcoholic while at the hotel...but what happened? Maybe something in the room would help him remember.

Looking around, Sam had come to see that wherever he was, it was well furnished. Someone had good taste in bedsheets and dressers; the nightstands were polished and there wasn't a scratch or scrape on them. Looking down on himself, Sam noticed that he smelled clean, as if he had taken a shower recently and that wasn't wearing the clothes he wore earlier. It was a matching set of pajamas, all white and silky.

He swung his legs out over the bed and tried to stand only to crumble down to the floor. The boy hissed a silent curse as he clutched his left elbow. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with emerald eyes and golden brown hair came to scoop him up with a grimace on his face.

"Shit," The man muttered quietly as he sat him back on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Sam only looked up at him, eyes silently pleading for an explanation of some sort. Instead, he was rewarded with a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I don't think you should move around until the drugs wear off."

"Drugs...?" Sam finally said. "I was drugged?"

Just then, images of Brady in trouble assaulted Sam's mind. He remembered that a couple of weeks ago, Brady had told him that he owed a lot of money to a lot of people and that if he didn't pay, trouble would be coming.

Sam tried to stand up again but the man stopped him. "Please, let me go. I have to help Brady. He could be in trouble!"

"Relax yourself," Sam had noticed then that the guy had on a nice green sweater and sweatpants that looked great on him. "Tyson Brady is fine. He's not...in any danger now."

It was said with such malice and animosity that Sam had to ask.

"Did he...did he owe you money?"

"Yes. He owed me a lot of money, but he's paid it already."

"Oh...okay." Sam once again tried to stand up but a firm hand on his leg kept him there. "Sir--"

"Dean."

Sam nodded. "Dean...I appreciate that you've taken care of me, but I gotta get to Brady to make sure he's okay."

"Sam, I don't...I don't think I can let you do that."

The boy turned his head to look at Dean. His expression was stony but he was very serious and Sam could tell that he wasn't exactly happy.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "What are you saying?"

"I can't let you leave. Your cousin has already made arrangements for you...to stay here."

"Stay here? I don't understand! Where am I anyway? Please let me see Brady, Dean."

Dean chuckled darkly then. The atmosphere turned on it's axis. It was frightening. "Of course he didn't tell you, that fucking coward."

"Tell me...tell me what?"

Dean draped himself over Sam's form, looking down on him with hungry eyes. "He didn't tell you that I own you now. He's sold you to me, Sammy."

No...no it wasn't so! Brady wouldn't do that to him! Not to him, not to his family! His only family! Sam couldn't believe it, it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Brady was a lot of things but he wouldn't ever sell a family member because he was desperate to settle his debts.

"No," The boy whimpered. "I don't believe you! Stop lying!"

"I'd never lie to you. I'm telling the truth, Sammy. Brady's a spineless traitor."

"Stop it...don't talk about him like that! You don't know him...you don't know..."

"I don't?" Dean smirked. "Are you saying that I don't know how he took you in after your parents were killed in that terrible fire? Squandered thousands of your inheritance for his selfish needs?"

"How do you know that? There's no way...just let me go. I have to see him!"

Dean slammed the boy on his back, tearing away the button up pajama top with ease. "How!? How can you still defend him after this!? He's  _sold_ you! He gave  _you_ to  _me_ for my pleasure, Sammy...and I'm gonna get my money's worth"

"Stop it! Dean, please!"

His pleas went unheard as the older man above him ripped away every strip of clothing Sam had on until he laid there naked and whimpering.

"I've heard that you've never been with a man before," Dean cooed when the pad of his thumb swept over one of Sam's nipples. "So I'll go slow. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do...but don't get me wrong. If you fight me, I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simply because..." He tightened his grip on Sam's waist. "I can. Because I've always wanted to."

Without any warning or hesitation, Dean flipped Sam over on his stomach, knees parted and bare ass in the air. He held the boy's right arm behind his back as well.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to keep you like this long. I just need to prepare you."

Sam witnessed Dean reached into the nearest nightstand to retrieve a bottle of clear liquid. He caught only one word on it: Lubricant.

"W--What's that for...?"

"You can't be that naive, Sammy, as to not know what lube is." Dean joked. "You do know what it is, right?"

Sam wanted to stay stubborn, to say that Dean should go jump off a bridge and die or some shit. To just lay out a thousand curse words on him...but he couldn't. He just wasn't that kind of person, no matter how badly someone treated him. That was his horrendous fault.

So, instead of a snarky reply, he simply said: "I know what it's used for..."

Dean hummed in the affirmative as he popped the cap off of the bottle. "Oh? And have you used it on yourself before? I bet you have."

Thankfully, he didn't have to answer as his hole was breached by two lube slicked fingers. The initial breach sent major shivers of intense discomfort up Sam's spine but the second it appeared, it vanished. Then, overwhelming pleasure as Dean smoothly tapped at the prostate gland.

"You see," Dean purred in his ear. "I'm very skilled in the art of pleasure. I've been doing this for a long time, Sammy."

"A--Aah! Ngh!!"

"But I'm so lucky. So lucky to have you right now to experience this pleasure, to witness this pleasure thar you're having for the first time."

Against his own will, Sam's cock became engorged by Dean's expert work in his hole. The sweet moans that left his mouth surprised him more than the act of almost liking it. He didn't want to use the "R" word.

"Do you remember me, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes barely bulged out of his head at Dean's words. They've...met before? When? For how long? So many questions swam around in his mind as he tried to remember Dean's face.

"You were so young then...probably a freshman in high school." He flipped Sam back onto his back to see his flushed red face. "You were so nice to everyone around you. I envied that about you...I also hated it."

The boy gripped the sheets as Dean continued to talk to him. His voice was very calm.

"Anyone could've taken advantage of you. You're so trusting of people you don't know, especially to those who need your help. And you've helped me, Sammy, even if you know it or not."

"P--Please," Sam whispered softly. There were tears in his eyes and it causes Dean to stop what he was doing to him. "Please...stop..."

Dean stared wide eyed at Sam. This wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't how he imagined his first time with him at all. He had forgotten who he was for the tiniest of moments and now he could've possibly lost all hope of being with him. So instead of continuing to molest Sam, Dean fell down onto him, hugging the crying boy him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."


	2. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Sam an offer that he can't simply refuse while he tries to find ways to earn his affection.

It was awful.

Sam laid on top of the cozy comforter, stark naked and sobbing softly. His back was to Dean who only sat at the edge of the bed smoking a cigarette. His elbows rested on his knees.

He ditched his sweater in favor of a black t-shirt that hugged his torso. The whole situation was fucked from the get go. Dean had bought Sam out of spite; he wanted to hurt Brady but at the same time, he wanted Sam all to himself. It was easy to get what you wanted when you were in the mafia.

Dean flicked the ashes in the ashtray and discarded the stub inside. He sighed as he got up from the bed to pick up Sam's pajama top. In a feeble attempt at being affectionate, Dean draped the shirt over the boy's figure.

"Dean," He sobbed. "Just let me go...let me go."

"Huh?"

"Brady...he's probably worried about me or in trouble...just let me go."

Dean frowned. After everything...after everything that was revealed today, the boy was still defending that piece of shit cousin of his! Brady didn't deserve Sam's kindness but going off of the deep end on the boy would only frighten him more. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you leave...once you've paid me the money Brady owes me," He wouldn't look Sam in his eye. "Plus the money I spent at the auction for you."

"Auction?"

"Yes, Sam. Brady gave you to an auction. I had every intention of buying you from the start but right now, that doesn't matter. What matters is the amount of money I'm owed."

Sam got onto his knees on the bed and faced Dean as he pulled on the shirt. He was clearly afraid of him and it only made the older man angry with himself.

"How...how much money does he owe you?"

"Two Million Dollars."

"I--I don't...I can't pay you that! I just don't have that kind of money..."

Dean hated what he was thinking. He dreaded thinking like how he was then. Sam had obviously tried to reject him and his perverted advances. The idea forming in his head made Dean's own skin crawl. Anything to have Sammy by his side. 

"I'm proposing that you earn your money, Baby Boy."

And goddammit, it should be a sin to be so fuckin adorable with the way Sam's hazel puppy dog eyes looked up at Dean.

"Like...a job? Working for you?"

"No, not exactly." Dean gently grabbed Sam's chin and leaned in until their lips were barely touching, puffs of breath mingling. "Every time I use your body, I'll pay you with nine thousand dollars until your debt is paid."

Anything to keep you, Sammy, Dean thought. Anything to keep you...

****

Soon after giving Sam the offer, Dean was called into work. He is the CEO of his father's financial business and right now, he's being annoyed by his personal assistants, Lucifer Milton and his brother, Michael.

"Mr. Singer had called in earlier," Michael said as he tapped on the touch pad in his hand. "He wanted to set up an appointment with you in the morning at 7."

Dean grunted. He doesn't bother to look up from the documents he's trifling through. 

"Cancel it. Forward all of my appointments to Cole. I'm busy this week."

"The hell?" Lucifer drops his head and sighs. "Boss, you've been acting strange since you came in a while back. Everything okay?"

Dean stayed silent. He didn't want to tell them--or anyone for that matter--about Sam. No really needed to know as it wasn't anyone's business but his.

He sat behind his desk and tried to study the words on paper but it was futile. All he could even think about was Sam and if he was alright, if he was angry with him. Dean clenched his jaw and balled up his fists.

Abruptly, Dean's thoughts were ended as the office door was opened harshly. He exhaled in annoyance when his childhood friend and client walked in.

"Deeeean!"

"Patricia," Dean was already starting to get a migraine but seeing him--no,  _her,_ he corrected-- was making it worse. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my best friend in action? What's this world coming to?"

Patricia Swanson was born Patrick Grant. He came from a strict, Christian household. His father was pastor of his church which frequently bashed the homosexuals every chance they had. At age Eighteen, Patrick discovered that he was in fact a woman in a man's body.

His parents were furious of course and disowned him. Throughout the crisis was Dean was there for Pat and him, being the good friend that he was, helped pay for Pat's reassignment surgery. However, she did have to help pay him back by running odd jobs for Dean, illegal and otherwise. 

"Well, since we're all here, I have a question." Dean set aside the paperwork and straightened his posture. "Michael, I know you and your brother love each other, right?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Now tell me, if he'd been lying to you and taking advantage of you for years without knowing, how would you react if I revealed everything he's done behind your back?"

Michael tensed his shoulders and looked from Dean to Lucifer then back to Dean. "Sir...?"

"You'd probably scoff in my face and believe your brother over me, wouldn't you? Because he's your... _family_. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah...Yes, that's right." Michael said quietly. He swallowed a lump in his throat and kept his gaze on the floor. "But sometimes...family doesn't just end in blood..."

Dean leaned back in his chair and frowned. He hadn't even thought of it like that before in Michael blurted it out. Perhaps, just maybe, if he could make Sam see him as more than a short tempered neanderthal, he'd have a shot with him. A real chance. He grabbed his suit jacket as he stood up to walk to the door.

"Something just came up. Make sure Cole talks to Bobby soon. Call Gordon Walker and deny the loan he wanted. Take his wife instead."

"Something's different about you, Babes." Pat tapped her finger on her temple.

"Go home, Pat."

After Dean left the office, Lucifer and Michael let out breaths they didn't know they held in. Lucifer clapped his brother on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Brother."

"I think it might be woman's intuition," Patricia began to say. "But Dean is seeming a bit off lately."

"Woman?" Lucifer snickered. "You're hardly a woman, Pat, but I know what you mean. He seemed preoccupied by his thoughts tonight."

"It's strange..."

****

Dean leaned against the wall of the elevator to his apartment building, deep in thought. He kept replaying the events of before with Sam. He had to create an environment where the both of them could talk freely, comfortably without any animosity.

He adored Sam, it wasn't a surprise to him. He always did but didn't know if the boy even liked him back. He might not even like him at all now!

Dean pulled out his keys as the elevator let him off. The walk to his door seemed to take forever. He stuck the key in and turned, stomach filled with tiny butterflies. When he opened the door, he heard water running from the kitchen. He gently sat his keys down and shut the door. When he rounded the corner, he saw Sam drinking a glass of water with his back to him.

 "Are you feeling any better?"

Sam flinched and the glass went tumbling to the linoleum floor. Dean scolded himself mentally for scaring him. The boy got down onto his knees to try and clean it up.

"I--I'm sorry! I'll get it."

"No! It's dangerous."

Just as he said that, Sam accidentally cut the pad of his index finger open, small drops of blood hitting the floor.

"Hey! What did I fucking say!? Did you cut yourself!?" Dean's voice was loud and, for some reason, he was angry. "Let me take a look at it."

As he got down to Sam, the boy's body tensed and he backed away from the man as his back hit the cabinet under the sink. He had small tears prickling in his eyes as he stared into Dean's eyes.

"I'll clean it up..."

It made him even angrier. Could Sam not be bothered to be touched by him? Was he still afraid? Dean sat there thinking with that stony expression on his face.

Talking, he supposed, at that rate wasn't going to get him any results quicker. Forcing the boy into submission would've been much easier...but then he'd only get a repeat of earlier and he didn't want that. So, Dean sighed heavily and relaxed himself.

"Sam, it's alright. Just show me so we can dress it. I'll get the glass."

He went to touch Sam's hand and was surprised when the boy slowed it. He was making a little progress. Inspecting the cut, Dean saw it as just a minor wound but then he looked up at Sam's face. He was red all over and his eyes were drooping.

"Hey," Dean said as he put the back of his hand on Sam's forehead. "Shit! You've got a high fever!" He carried the boy bridal style and went for the bedroom. "You shouldn't be walking around. Let's get you back to bed!"

Dean unceremoniously dropped Sam onto the bed and covered him up. More like bundled him up, actually.

"I think I have some pills around here somewhere." He saw the slight flinch Sam gave. "For the fever. And a first aid. So just lie there, okay?"

"O--okay..."

Dean went for his closet, nearly tearing it apart looking for the medication. His clothes and shoeboxes laid haphazardly on the carpeted floor.

"Goddammit! Where do I keep it?" Dean growled to the air. "I don't have any use for meds, so I don't usually keep them around."

"It's fine," Came Sam's small voice. "I'm fine, Dean. These fevers happen often. They come and go."

"What!? That's even worse!"

Dean's cellphone started to ring and vibrate in his pocket, forcing him to angrily unlock it and answer.

"What do you want, Pat!? I'm busy!" He used his neck and shoulder to hold the phone as he kept looking. "Don't call me for anything that isn't important, okay!? The next time you do that, I'll pimp you out to all of my clients!"

Just then, Dean found the small white with a little green cross sign on it. He hung up on Pat in mid sentence and quickly picked it up.

"Hey, Sammy! I found it! I found--!"

He turned back around towards Sam. The boy was laying there, eyes glassy but content. There was a soft echo of a smile lingering on his lips and Dean wanted so desperately to kiss him. Instead, he chose to dress the boy's wound.

Together, they sat in silence as Dean took care of Sam. Applying dressing on the cut wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies. Sam even managed to laugh a bit as Dean fumbled with it. After that was done, he gave Sam an Excedrin pill.

"Don't take it yet." Dean warned. "I'll be right back."

Sam watched Dean leave the bedroom and trudge off to the kitchen. There was sounds of cabinets opening and silverware clanking together. There was even the sound of more glass breaking followed by Dean uttering a loud curse.

He sat in bed for about ten more minutes until Dean came back in with a bed tray that had some type of soup on it and water. He pulled up a chair and sat it next to the bed, fanning himself with a magazine.

"Eat up. The box says that you have to have it on a full stomach." Dean explains. "You...you haven't had anything since yesterday, haven't you?"

Sam looked at the food with an unreadable look. Dean was getting anxious.

"All you have to do is take a few bites."

Still, Sam didn't say anything. All he did was look at the soup. Dean thought that maybe nobody would've wanted whatever he cooked.

"Don't, uh, don't force yourself, Kiddo."

"It's just," Sam finally whispered. A small smile tugged at his lips before disappearing. "I wanted to thank you. Brady's always out and...and it felt like he was never home so I always did things for myself around the house. So it's been a long time since anyone's did this for me."

Dean nodded solemnly. "This would be my first time taking care of anyone." He looked at the soup and blushed, an action that was unfamiliar to him. "But I'm pretty sure that you can eat that. I didn't do anything to it, I swear."

"Thanks again, Dean." Was all the said as he began having spoonfuls of the meal.

Dean smiled to himself, triumphant about the way things were currently going. He thought Sam would forever stay terrified of him and watch his actions like a hawk. 

His mind drifted of to a small memory years ago on one rainy night. He laid there in an alley, cold, wet and beaten. That's when he saw him, the beautiful boy who came up to him and gave him his umbrella.

The beautiful stranger.

Sam Wesson.

His Sammy.

****

Sam was finished his food soon enough. Sooner than Dean had anticipated. He grabbed his phone and tucked Sam back in.

"I have to get back to the office. Rest up well, Sammy."

"Er..."

"What is it? Feeling worse?"

"No, I...I just wanted to say thanks--"

Suddenly, the house phone next to the bed rang and Dean begrudgingly answered it. His facial expression was stony again.

"Hello? Yeah...huh? What!? Excuse me? Brady!"

"Brady...?" Sam asked. He went for the phone in Dean's  hand. "Brady? It's Brady, isn't it!? Please, let me talk to him!"

Dean kept the phone away from Sam's reach, thankful that he had the strength to do so. "Forget it! He doesn't have anything great to fucking say!"

Sam went over to where to phone was and pressed the speaker button on it. "Brady! Ty!"

 _"Sammy!"_ Brady said over the speaker.  _"It's really you!"_

"Where are you, Brady!? Are you in danger!?"

_"Yes! They've got me! I need help! Sam, if you don't get here, they might kill me!"_

Dean grabbed Sam and wrenched his hands above his head and pinned them there but not before he turned off the speakerphone. He used his other hand to hold onto the phone.

"That's wonderful news! Paying for your life is cheap recompense for bilking money from me. Do make sure that they kill you in a profitable manner."

"Please, let go!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, but most importantly, let him speak to me. He's right there, isn't he? There's no way that you found this number on your own. Mhm...so? Okay."

He hung up the phone and let go of the frightened boy. Sam covered his face with his hands and cried silently. Dean scowled and sighed.

"You  _still_ believe in Brady, don't you? Wake up, Sam! If you were him, would you really tell someone that you loved to go to a very dangerous place?"

"Brady's the only family that I've got..." Sam cried. "I didn't want to believe that...that Brady could or would do something like this to me..."

_You'd probably scoff in my face and believe your brother over me, wouldn't you? Because he's your...family..._

The words he said earlier rang aloud in his head. Of course Sam loved his cousin. That's his family; he's trying to cling to the idea of having somebody to call that...but family doesn't end just in blood. He patted Sam on the head and allowed him to lean on his chest and cry. He knew that Sam didn't want to admit that he was alone...but he really wasn't.

"If you still want to meet Brady," Dean announced. There was no going back. "I'll let you go see him..."

Sam looked up at Dean, eyes wide, glassy and hopeful. "Really...?"

"Yes..."

If it were me, Dean thought, I'd never leave him alone. But the one Sammy needs right now isn't me...

****

Dean had called Michael and Lucifer to drop off a car for him outside of his apartment. He also called for them to get clothes for Sam, accidentally revealing the boy's existence.

He held open the car door for Sam causing Michael's eyebrows to furrow. He quietly whispered to his brother about the unusual action.

"Um...Dean?" Sam asked before the door could be closed. "Thank you very much."

Dean smiled and grinned, going around to the driver's seat. He was stopped by Lucifer talking to him.

"Boss, are you really certain you wanna do this? That place...you barely made it out of there last time. I don't think they'll just let you walk out this time around."

"You might be right...let's go."

Then I'll back you into a corner, Dean thought again, where you won't have to rely on anyone or anything but me...


	3. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go to see Brady; the meeting doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Grammar and Spelling Errors. I was up all night with this! (Lol) Enjoy! <3

Dean hadn't thought a lot about how badly the situation could go down. Someone could slip up and they'd all be dead...even Sam. He shook his head as he pulled up in front of the closed casino. No, he couldn't think about that, never that. Sam was his and he'd kill anyone that would try to take him away.

He climbed out of the car and jogged to open Sam's door. He was staring unseeingly at his bandaged finger. Dean led him out to the front entrance only to be greeted by two seedy doormen; he was glad Michael and Lucifer decided to tag along with him.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Winchester." One of them said.

Dean scowled at the men. He hadn't been associated with that name in a long time and it really ticked him the fuck off.

"Smith." Dean corrected. "It's Smith."

"Rightfully so. Welcome to The Hunter's Den gentlemen."

The doormen did what their job titles implied and opened the double doors for Sam and Dean.

The older man looked to his right at Sam and saw that the boy was mesmerized by the place; flashing colors blooming everywhere. It dawned on Dean that Sam had never been to a casino which isn't too odd considering the boy's age. Inside, various men in black suits stood around with their hands folded in front of them.  _His_ goons.

Sam was so busy looking around that he almost missed Brady over at a poker table surrounded by men. They both stared wide eyed at each other.

"Ty!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, it's good to see you. You look good. Actually better than I thought you would."

"As do you, Brady." Dean said in a calm and even tone; there was so much venom in his words. "I haven't seen you since you borrowed my money that day. Plan to steal from the start, huh?"

"No! I swear!"

The three men turned their heads when they heard another man chuckling. He had short brown hair with matching stubble and walked with another man who was also wearing black. The man wore a brown suit with a blue tie, eyes brighter.

"Relax, Dean. Give the kid a break why don't you? I don't think I invited you to discuss such petty matters.

Jimmy "Cas" Novak. He knew the man well. He was responsible for beating Dean half to death and leaving him to die on the streets. There wasn't another man quite like him. Dean was close but this man...he was dangerous and it's only going to get more dangerous for Sam with each passing second.

"Hmm? Is it all that petty, compared to a fraudulent casino that swindles novices of their hard earned money? Isn't that right, Cas?"

"You son of a bitch," The goon next to Cas yelled. "Don't talk to Mr. Novak--!"

"Stand down." Cas put up his hand and smiled. The guy stopped and he started talking again. "Well, first let me say this: I want to make a small deal with you. Plain and simple. Nice and peaceful. I'll get straight to the point. You're going to return Sammy back to me."

"What!?" Sam and Dean said at the same time. "What's that mean, Dean?" Sam queried. "What's that mean...!?"

"It means," Dean growled. "That it was his auction that sold you...so, essentially, he thinks he owns you."

"And I do, by all rights!" Cas laughed. "Well, you know, by all  _illegal_ rights. Of course, I don't expect this for free. I'll repay the money you spent at the auction and give you an extra Two Million on top. How's that sound?"

Dean was seething. That bastard thinks he has the right to take what's his? What's always been his!? Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks that.

"I see. You're trying to resell him. Give him to another man who's paying more, right?"

"No, Dean!" The blue eyed fucker smiles. "Of course not! I'm not that low." He turned to Sam and smirked. "Don't misunderstand me, Sam. A gentleman has appeared who learned of your distress and wants to rescue you. Hell, he even wants to adopt you as his son."

"He also said he'd pay my debts too!" Brady said as he obviously felt the need to chime in.

Dean looked down at Sam who just stared blankly at his cousin. Whatever was going on in his head wasn't pleasant. It made Dean a little afraid to be honest. He wasn't afraid of anything...well...maybe one thing.

"Brady..."

"I'll get my freedom back and you get to be taken care of! Spoiled rotten! That's great, right? So, it's a deal, Sam? Right?"

He seemed...off. Something wasn't right. Maybe it was because they were in a room filled with men who may or may not have guns on their person.

"Brady," Sam sighed. He looked his cousin straight in the eye, posture perfect. "This isn't...I don't think this is good. If you borrow something, you should work hard and return it yourself. Then I think...I think your way of thinking and lifestyle would change as well."

Dean was taken aback by his words, but it wasn't over just yet.

"If you don't change, the same thing's gonna happen again and again. If you don't change...I don't think I can call you family anymore..."

"Who the hell do you think you are, preaching to me!?" Brady yelled, shocked. "You're just a kid!"

"It's okay, Brady. I'll work too. We can work together on this."

"Shut up! Just keep your mouth closed and do what I say! This is an opportunity of a lifetime for me! And you!"

"For you," Sam said as he shook his head. "Not for me..."

"He's right you know, Sam." Cas grimaced. "Reality isn't all that kind. Trust me, accept what I have to offer. Jim Murphy's a man of honor and high social standing. He's a fine gentleman..."

Dean decided that it was high time he speak up. The situation wasn't getting any better with Brady around and it damn sure wasn't getting any worse for Sam on his watch.

"Maybe, on the surface." He took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it up. "I know for a fact that he's got some...activities that he can't speak about in polite society. He'd either be 'broken in' by the sadists until he loses his mind, or cannibals will eat him alive. It is, after all, a club for those with an inhumane taste bent to hunt their next prey."

Cas sneered as Dean continued his rant.

"He wouldn't even be treated as a human being. You wanna sell Sam with complete understanding of this. Isn't that right, Brady?"

Brady looked embarrassed and scared. Good, Dean thought. Be scared. Be terrified that I don't rip out your fucking lungs you piece of fucking shit.

"No! That's--"

"As long as you save yourself, you don't give a damn about what happens to Sam. Doesn't matter now anyway. I won him at the auction."

"It was an invalid transaction." Cas laughed at Dean's shocked expression.

"What?"

"The auction was for members only. It was a mistake in the first place to hand over merchandise to someone who falsified their identify and slipped inside. Come on, Deeean. Just accept the money and leave."

"I know you can try better than that." Dean taunted. "I was at the auction as a proxy for a member. Now that I've paid the money and taken care of him, he belongs to me."

He blew cigarette smoke into Cas' face causing the shorter man to cough slightly and fan it away.

"Okay fine," He said. "How bout this: You and I do some gambling."

"Hmm?"

"If you win, I'll contact the third party and decline their offer. I'll refund your money back and give you ten million as extra. Not only will you get Sammy for free, but you'll earn some extra cash without breaking a sweat."

"If I lose?"

"Sammy gets returned to me. Of course, there'll be no refund. What do you say,  _Winchester?_ "

Dean clenched his jaw. "If I win, you pay two million extra. Call it a nuisance fee." He looked at Sam again and smiled. No light was brighter than him. "And you will transfer all the certificates of debt that you have for Tyson Brady to me.."

Sam and Brady both looked at him. "Me?" Brady asked. "Why me!?"

Dean ignored him. "If you'll accept my conditions, I'll play your little game."

If I can't cut Brady out of Sam's heart, Dean thought to himself, I'll just have to take him too.

Cas continued to stare at Dean with murderous intentions. He wasn't above killing anyone, this Dean knew. He hid his emotions oh so well too.

"Fine then. I have some additional conditions as well. If you lose, you and your father will close your financing company and disappear from the city forever. And, as an apology for the blatant disrespect you've shown me, don't expect to leave here...unharmed."

"Agreed. Let's get this started."

****

Everyone was moved to another room in the back. Sam clung to Dean like a vine the whole time and he was okay with that. Brady wouldn't look either of them in the eye; he kept his head down. When they got there, there was a small, round table with to chairs. One of Cas' goons placed a briefcase full of money and documents on the table.

"Here's the money and the paperwork to settle all of Tyson Brady's debts. Do you confirm everything is in order?"

Michael and Lucifer looked over the documents and the money. They both looked to Dean and nodded. He was thankful for them being with him.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Let's clear the table."

As Cas began talking to Dean about the length of the game, Lucifer noticed something happen from the corner of his eye. The goon that yelled at Dean earlier reached into his jacket pocket, the handle of a snub nosed revolver becoming visible. Lucifer took immediate action, whipping out his combat knife to the guy's throat and grabbing the gun.

"You can't pull the trigger if the cylinder won't rotate." He smirked. "Boss, say the word and I'll do it."

"Let him go, Luce. It's just a demonstration."

"Yes, sir."

Lucifer let the poor bastard go and holstered his knife. The guy had sweat forming on his forehead as he emptied the gun. He held up a bullet that was color red at the tip.

"The rules are simple." Cas announced. "Only one bullet is loaded, and we'll take turns pulling the trigger. The unlucky one will be the loser."

The man loaded the gun and pointed to his head. Sam hid his face as the gun went off. He looked back and saw the guy had bright red liquid on the side of his face but other than that, he was unharmed.

"Of course, it's only red ink, so we shouldn't have to worry. I had the gun and bullets made specifically for this game. However, if one so desired, the gun can also shoot real bullets. Let's get a new gun and new bullet."

A new revolver was set on the table next to an ink bullet. Dean and Cas sat across from each other, poker faces in place.

"I'd hate for you to think that I was trying to cheat you, Dean. You'll have no doubts if I let you load it yourself, right?"

"Don't mind if I do." Dean smirked.

He couldn't believe this. Cas had so adamantly accepted his terms because he's so confident that he'll win. What a joke! But it could only mean...

"Of course. He's cheating..." Brady muttered under his breath. Sam was right next to him as they watched. "As if there'd be a fair gamble in this damn casino. Poor Dean. He'll lose his business and he'll never be able to come back. I can't wait to see him crying with his tail between his legs."

Sam tried ignoring Brady's words in favor of watching the game. Dean spun the cylinder and held the barrel to his head. Sam held his breath. 

"Me first."

_Click._

It was empty. The boy sighed in relief as Cas started speaking.

"Can I ask you something, Dean? Why are you so worried over this kid?" The question caught Sam and Dean's attention. He put the gun to his temple. "If you just hand him over and accept the money, it'll be safer and profitable for you both."

_Click._

"What reason could you possibly have to take these risks?"

Dean's mind drifted off back towards that rainy night. The night Sam had showed him more kindness than anyone had ever done in his entire life. He looked at Sam who only looked right back. He grabbed the gun.

"I have my reasons." He answered. "Although, it seems that you don't remember at all, Sammy. But this time...I'll save you."

_Click._

"What the hell is he talking about?" Brady whispered. "There's no way that you guys knew each other before!"

"I don't know..." Sam furrowed his brows. He tried so hard to remember but something was stopping him from doing so...

"He's so nervous that he's going nuts."

Cas smiled at Dean as he pulled the trigger.

_Click._

"But..."

"One bullet left for each of us." Dean announced. 

"The next shot will determine the winner." Cas sneered.

"Yup."

Sam looked at the finger that was bandaged by Dean. Something was definitely wrong. He knew that Dean shouldn't do this, that he should just walk away from it all but he couldn't. He was in too deep. 

"The next shot will really be the end..." Brady mumbled out. "Of your life!"

"I've gotta stop him."

"'Stop him'? Just let it be! He's gonna lose! Don't you think he deserves it? He put you through hell, didn't he?"

"But...he was kind. He was very kind to me!"

Sam took off into a sprint, abandoning Brady on the other side of the room. Dean was about to pull the trigger as the boy pulled the gun away from his head and hugged him. They both stared at each other.

"Dean! Don't shoot! Please, stop! It's the gun...it's..."

"Sam," Dean rasped. He caressed the boy's cheek. "That's the first time that you've...that you've touched me voluntarily...one more time...please."

Sam did just as Dean wanted and hugged him again. The man tilted the boy's head up and kissed him on the mouth. Sparks flew immediately and everyone and everything was forgotten about entirely...until he looked at their faces.

"Dean," Sam panted. "What're you doing?"

"Again."

"Dean!"

He grabbed his face and once more, planted a kiss on him. Sam resisted only a little but it was okay. Dean understood completely; people were watching. He was probably embarrassed. Dean could care less.

"Just sit back and watch, Sammy." He said as he let him go. "I've got good goddamn luck. Especially today, I don't feel like losing at all."

"But the gun..."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair slightly. "It'll be fine. I got this." He picked up the gun again and smiled at the boy, never taking his eyes off of him. "I'll protect you."

Cas' wide smirk disappeared, changing to anger and fright in an instant.

_Click._

There wasn't a bullet that time. Everything was okay. Dean won. Sam huffed a small laugh at him as Dean dramatically rolled his eyes.

"See? Good goddamn luck, yeah?"

"Impossible!" Cas shouted. He clenched his fists, creating small cresent moons into his palm with his fingernails. "Dean, you bastard! What the hell did you do!?"

"'Impossible'?" Dean questioned. "Sounds to me that you thought my defeat was inevitable, doesn't it, Cas? I'm so sorry it didn't go according to your plan. Michael, take the money."

"Yes, sir." He said. He grabbed the suitcase full of cash and Brady's debts.

Speaking of which, Brady attempted to sneak away but nothing escapes Dean Smith's notice. "Let's go, Brady. Don't try to run!"

Cas continued to harp over his defeat. "I see what you did! I get it now! You pretended you put a bullet in the gun from the very beginning! You didn't load shit! What a stupid trick. Don't think you're walking--"

Dean raised the gun and pointed it at Cas' head. The man shut up almost instantly as he stared at the barrel.

"What're you doing?" He growled.

Dean dug around in his jacket pocket and produced a red ink bullet. His face was neutral which caused Cas to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ha! I knew it. The fuckin magazine's empty!"

"You know, that's not entirely true. I didn't load this paint shell, true, but I did load something else in it's place...do you know what it was?"

Cas looked at the table, counting the real bullets that were littered around. Five. Five bullets. There was supposed to be six.

"One's missing! You put in a real bullet, you psycho!?"

"Bingo." Dean got behind Cas and held him hostage.

Sam grabbed Brady's hand while Luce and Michael grabbed the money and other essentials. Cas' henchmen all looked baffled.

"As your reward for answering correctly, I'll take you out for a little drive."

"Dean, you Son of A Bitch..."

"Your happiness is my pleasure. Sounds like we're gonna have ourselves a nice little trip, hmm?"

****

Sam was laid in the bed again, having collapsed as soon as he and Dean got through the door. The older man took out the thermometer that was in Sam's mouth.

"Looks like it went down a little. You damn near almost gave me a heart attack."

"...Sorry."

"Don't apologize." They were quiet for a while until, "Sam, about Brady..."

"Yes?"

"Selling his organs isn't enough to make up for what he's done, but...just this once, I'll forgive him...for your sake."

What!? What the fuck just happened? Did he really just say that? There's no way...but there was. And he did. He pardoned Brady for Sam...because Brady is Sam's family.

"Of course, I don't expect him to repay me in full. With some healthy manual labor..."

Sam grinned. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Dean!"

Jesus...the kid was so adorable. He looked like a young cat just waiting to be pounced on...and, being the dog that he was, pounced on the boy.

"Dammit, that pissed me off." He grunted as he hugged him.

Sam tried his best to reciprocate. "Um, wha...?"

"I know that to you, blood relatives are beyond like and dislike. But it pissed me off, seeing the one that I...seeing the one that I...love look so happy because of some other guy...Sam, why can't it be me?"

"I don't understand..."

"Can I...become your family? It doesn't just end in blood. If we live here, together...we'll be like a family..."

"But...I--I..."

"I know that we're complete strangers, but your parents were once strangers to one another too. So even though there aren't any blood ties, people can become family, can't they?"

Sam closed his eyes and smiled, small tears began to roll down his cheeks as he surprised Dean with one magical word.

"Yes..."

Dean bent down again and kissed him until they couldn't breathe any more. They came up for air but as Dean tried to kiss him again, Sam stopped him.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I...I know. We've met before...haven't we? Please, tell me. I don't remember..."

Dean, because he was only slightly even got up out of the bed and grabbed an envelope.

"No. You have to remember these things on your own or there's no point."

"Come on!"

"No...but instead, if you can remember all by yourself, I'll call this even."

He showed Sam what was in the envelope. The boy grabbed the paper to see large sums of money and words he didn't recognize.

"What is this?"

"It's your debt. Even if Brady pays off his own share, the cost of my auction bid for you still remains."

"What? But you were repaid yesterday after the gamble!"

"That was money," Dean said as he grabbed Sam's chin. "That I earned myself by sticking my own neck out. It has nothing to do with your debt."

"It's impossible...to pay off a debt that large..."

"Don't worry. You've got such an interesting job, remember? I'll buy sex from you, as I said before. Nine thousand dollars each time. Now, lie back...and let's get started."


	4. Touch My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lets his animalistic libido take control; Sam loses more than his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and maybe slight Non-Con! Enjoy! ;)

He hadn't thought that another man touching him could feel so...good? Sam had never been touched by anyone but he still wasn't so sure if he was into men or women. He was confused and being caressed by Dean's strong, calloused hands wasn't helping him at all.

"N--No!" Sam said. "Let go of me..."

Dean chuckled. "Come on, you'll do just fine. You'll cum so many times..."

Sam's shirt was ripped open, some buttons scattered across the bed while others flew to the floor. Dean trailed kisses down his neck to his nipples all the while pinning Sam's hands down.

"I thought...you said we'd be a family! Why are you doing this to me?"

"We've all gotta keep strict track of our financial affairs, even with our relatives, Sammy. Oh, just so we're clear, 'Nine thousand each time' means  _my_ each time."

He removed the rest of Sam's clothes and gazed down at the glorious sight. His body was truly magnificent, astonishing. His legs were long as well as his arms; he was sort of lanky but it was okay. The pink touching on his cheeks made Dean's dick harder. It had to be done.

"You know, I really do think that you'll enjoy this." He said as he undid his tie. "Just relax your body and let me do most of the work."

Sam shivered hard when Dean licked a long and wet line down from his balls to his cock. It was unreal. A new and intense feeling. He didn't know whether to love it or hate it. His length twitched and started to get hard.

"Even if you don't want to say anything, this part of your body is being honest with me. It can't lie."

"No, that's--!"

Without any sort of warning or hesitation, Dean slipped the boy's dick into his mouth. Sam had his eyes wide open; he screamed/moaned at the feeling. After making him achieve a full erection, Dean smirked as he teased the head with his tongue.

"Judging by your behavior, I've come to the conclusion that you've never even gotten this far with anyone."

"I've never even...been kissed," Sam admitted. He blushed as he realized what he said. "Well...until recently."

Sammy was gonna be the death of him, he just knew it. He was just too damn cute. Too damn innocent! A dangerous part of him wanted to ravage the boy. To take him by force with no mercy whatsoever. The other part wanted only to love him. To lock him away from the world and other men with prying eyes. He couldn't lose what he had only just obtained.

"Tell me that you want me." Dean demanded. He lubed his fingers and teased at Sam's rim. "Tell me that the only one that you want inside of you is me. Tell me that you're mine...tell me."

"Dean! St-stop...! Ngh!"

"Your body's telling me a different story. I think it wants me to mess it up. It wants me to make it cum...don't you think so, Sammy? Tell me you want me."

Sam could barely make out any coherent words as the man scissored open his entrance. Dean wasn't lying when he said that he was gifted at giving pleasure...but what about pain?

Surely he'd never intentionally inflict pain on him? He did say, however, that he'd hurt Sam if he struggled, but has that changed? Dean did confess to Sam about his love for him. All of those thoughts were erased completely when Dean resumed the blowjob.

His hands trembled as they made their way to Dean's hair; the man locked eyes with him as he continued to lick and suck at Sam's hardness. Those green eyes promised the world to Sam, anything and everything that he could dream of. They promised love, warmth, security.

Love.

The pleasure was too much for the boy. Dean's talented fingers and skilled tongue helped Sam reach his climax, short and hot spurts of semen blasting down the older man's throat. Sam cried out as Dean overstimulated his prostate.

"No mm--mmmore! No more, De--Dean! Ah! Mmm!! Ooooh!"

"It's not over yet." Dean smirked, flicking his tongue along the underside of the boy's dick.

He removed his long sleeved shirt and removed his pants and underwear, sliding in between Sam's legs. He took advantage of Sam's completely fucked out state of mind and took his time to properly slick up his cock.

"You ready, Sammy?"

"Dean...I..."

Without another word, Dean gently eased inside of the boy, waiting for him to get used to his length. Sam covered his mouth to muffle the moan, biting down on his forearm until it started to bleed. The pain was dull but the pleasure was intense. After he was convinced that Sam was fine, Dean began to slowly pump into him.

"Oh god," He gasped. "Sam...you don't know what you're doing to me. You're phenomenal."

Sam gripped Dean's shoulder, trying to tune out his words. He didn't want to hear. He didn't want to know about what he was thinking about...except that he did.

Somewhere, in that dirty/filthy/perverted part of his mind, he secretly enjoyed the praise he was receiving. Sam liked it, liked feeling wanted for once. Feeling like he was too important to let go of. Feeling loved.

Unconsciously, he craned his neck and pressed his lips to Dean's, earning him a long, wide eyed stare. He started to blush under the scrutiny so he encouraged the man to keep up with what he was doing. Dean snapped his hips forward which resulted in Sam gasping another moan. He repeated this action several times, kissing the boy as he did.

"I love you, Sam. I love you...never leave me. Never leave your family." Dean panted. He was at his absolute limit.

"I--I'm--!"

"Sammy...Sammy...Sammy...!!"

"Ahhh!"

"Fuuuck!"

****

**The Next Day...**

Dean sat uncomfortably behind his desk, examining more documents. It was a slow day and very boring. All he wanted to do was go home and see Sammy. Oh shit. Sammy.

He really took his time to think about that. He hadn't exactly started things off right with the boy. Hell, even the sequence in which their  _relationship_ \--if you could call it that--was established was fucked up.

1). Sex. (It was actually more like rape.)

2). Moving in together. (More like confinement.)

3). Declaration of love. (Sam still hasn't said it back.)

Dean groaned as he stared realizing his mistakes. That wasn't the proper way to get someone to fall in love with you. Just then, his attention was turned to the door; someone had knocked.

"Yes?"

"Boss," Lucifer said. "Sam's here to see you..."

He cleared his throat and cleaned up a bit around his desk. For some stupid reason, he wanted his office to look it's best for the kid.

"Alright, send him in." Dean stood up and stood in front of his desk to greet Sam. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"I'm...I'm okay, I guess."

"Good, good...Um, would you like to go out for lunch with me this afternoon?"

Just as he said that, the door burst open again revealing Pat. She immediately looked at Sam and Dean before rushing over to the boy. She grabbed his chin and examined him.

"So this is him, huh? This is...an unexpected type for you, Deany." Sam blinked twice, eyelashes fluttering. "But he really is undeniably cute."

"Er..." Sam mumbled. "Um...hi..."

Pat let go of Sam and smiled wide. "Oh my goodness, I've forgotten my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Patricia. Would you like to work at my place, Sam? I run a club in the other district--"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy man-woman!" Dean yelled comically. He swatted Pat with a rolled up newspaper like a dog.

"What's the issue!? Just let me borrow him for a little bit!"

"I won't give him to you! I'll kick you off the roof, pervert!"

Patricia scoffed. "Pot calling the kettle black, you homo!"

"S--Shut up!" Dean blushed.

"You're not...?"

Everyone present turned their heads when Sam's small voice was heard over the yelling. He shifted nervously under their watchful gaze.

"Then...then why did you do those things to me?"

Once again, awkward silence filled the room followed by Sam's cheeks turning crimson. Patricia only smiled sweetly at Dean who scowled at her.

"Dean's as straight as they come," She admitted. "And yet here he is, getting flustered over you, a boy."

Dean yelled again. "Cut the shit, Bitch! I'm still not gay!"

"Then explain what he meant by 'those things'."

"He's...he's just special...that's all! I don't need to explain myself to you, Pat! Go home!"

"Boss," Lucifer said. "Bobby Singer's on the phone for you."

Dean reluctantly snatched the phone from Lucifer's grasp as he watched Sam and Patricia engage in conversation. Pat was really walking on some mighty thin ice.

"It was a real pleasure to meet and talk to you! I hope that we'll meet again!"

"The pleasure was mine." Sam smiled. "I really hope to see you again too."

Dean watched with envious eyes. He has to talk to Pat privately about this.

****

"What? What do you mean?"

"Dammit, Pat, you know what I mean."

"You wanna know how I got him to like me?"

"Yes..."

"He's just a friendly kid."

"'Friendly'?"

"Yes well, he does seem to be very quiet sometimes, so it's necessary to relax his nervousness."

"If I could do that, I wouldn't be fucking struggling!"

"Call it karma for using and trashing all those women. It's great for you to suffer at the hands of someone who's unaffected by your handsome looks, body, and money."

"You fuckin bitch..."

"I'll bring something special by later for you!"

"What is it? Hand it over now then!"

"It's a secret! Later, Deeeean!"

"He--Hey!"

****

This was a joke.

It had to be a joke.

A terrible joke.

There was no way that it would work on Sam. No way. Dean sighed as he stared down at the little book in his hands with a cute little chipmunk on it chewing a nut. The title really fucked him over.

**How To (Gently) Care For Small Animals**

Dean, slightly amused, agreed that he wasn't the only one to think that Sam looked like at least one of those animals. Maybe it's because he's small and has brown hair with big eyes. He turned to the first page and read it aloud.

"Properly Taming Your Pet, Day 1. The animal is feeling acute stress from being placed in a new environment. Do not touch him. Just let him be. Oh come on! Bullshit!"

He put the book down but quickly picked it back up. If he wanted to get Sam to like him, then this would have to be the way to do it. He begrudgingly continued on.

"Because his body's small and delicate you must never use violence. This is completely hopeless!"

He thought of how he almost--basically did--raped him on the first day. It was gonna be a tough road indeed. He tossed the book down as Sam came in.

"Welcome Home--"

He stopped when the book hit the floor in a loud thumb. He jumped three feet in the air and trembled. Dean, embarrassed turned his head and remembered.

_"You must never use violence..."_

"There was a--a cockroach on the floor..." Dean lied.

"Was there?" Sam questioned. "They even show up in places this clean. Hm? This book..."

Sam picked up the book as Dean tried to explain. "Pat gave it to me to look at--!"

"Are you keeping a pet, Dean?"

"Um...it's...maybe."

I can't tell him, Dean thought to himself, that I'm using it as reference to gain his affection.

"Can I look at it, please?" The boy asked. His doey eyes were lighting up and Dean just couldn't sat no.

"Yeah...sure."

Sammy opened and looked through the pictures. He smiled and giggled at the small animals. "They're so cute."

No, Dean wanted to say, you are! So damned cute! I wanna touch him, kiss him, and hold him! Sammy!

_"On the first day, do not touch him. Just let him be."_

Shit.

"I'm gonna go to the office. Try to get some sleep while I'm out, okay?"

"Oh..okay. Come back soon."

"I will. Bye."

Dean shut the door behind him and leaned against it. This whole training thing was gonna be harder than he originally had thought...


	5. Until We Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries his hardest, but is it good enough?

**The Next Day...**

Sam washed his dish with a small black apron around him. Dean had walked in, remembering the words from that unusual book. He didn't know if it was helping him or not but he was willing to try.

_"Day 2. The animal still isn't used to it's surroundings."_

"Sam." Dean said calmly.

The boy turned around, small smile on his face. "Yes?"

_"Call his name gently."_

Dean looked down, shoved his hands in his pockets, and left the kitchen. This was getting weird. He shook his head and went back in; Sam was confused.

"Oh, um. I'm gonna be late again tonight, so you can eat dinner without me."

"Uh...okay. Be safe!"

****

_"And, after a few days have passed, he'll allow you to touch him. Rub his head gently, and accustom him to physical contact."_

"Welcome Home!" Sam said as he met Dean at the door. "You're back early. Staying in?"

Dean averted his eyes. He really hoped that this book worked or he was gonna kill Pat.

"No, I just came back for a change of clothes. I'm going back to the office."

Sam looked at his feet, sadness in his eyes. Dean cursed at himself inwardly as he gently called the boy's name.

"Sammy."

"Yes?"

Just then, Dean gave him a wired pat on the head, subtly ruffling Sam's hair a bit. It didn't feel all that odd to the boy, however, as he continued to smile. Dean pulled back before it could go any further; he'd end up fucking it all over if he slipped up.

"I...have to go. See ya."

"Wait--!"

Dean hurried out of the apartment, accidentally slamming the door behind him. His heart strings were tugging something fierce. This wasn't normal for him...but then again, nothing was ever normal for him.

_"During this time, you mustn't forcefully chase after him. The trick is to never surprise him."_

"I'm gonna lose my fuckin mind..." Dean hissed out loud.

****

**A Little Later...**

Sam sat in the living room reading a book, patiently waiting for Dean to come back. He surged off of the couch to greet him at the door.

"Welcome Home. Are you going back to work tonight...?"

"No," Dean whispered. He cleared his throat. "No. I'm all done for the day."

_"Your steady conviction will bear fruit. He will begin to feel deep affection for you. He'll want to spend time with you."_

As Dean began to Pat Sam's head, he noticed something that nearly broke his resolve. The boy was wearing his green pullover hoodie; it looked baggy in him and it went to his knees. Dean didn't want to think about if he had on underwear or not.

His efforts have borne fruit, that was true. However, he paid for the results with a few days of abstinence. At this rate, he's never going to be able to carry it into a physical relationship! Fuck!

He and Sam walked down the hall leading into the bedroom, Sam absently smoothing back his hair.

"Do want me to make anything for dinner? Your choice." Sam asked.

"Just something light to go with some drinks. You should have some too."

Sam stopped walking and turned back into the kitchen. "I guess I can have just a little. I'll get started right away!"

Dean watched Sam grin as he skipped off to prepare the meal. He smirked; tonight would be the night that he has him! He just has to make sure he doesn't suspect anything.

****

It turns out, 'Just a little' in Sam-Language means 'Six glasses of wine, please'. The boy was almost dead drunk. He had started slurring his speech a bit and wobbling. Dean ended up carrying him into the bed.

"A little more..." Sam drawled. His eyes were closed and his cheeks remained pink. "I can still drink..."

Dean laid his body above his, arms and legs bracketing Sam. "Hey, no sleeping yet. There's one thing left for us to do..."

He used his thumb to gently pry open Sam's mouth, giving him a loving, sweet kiss. He smirked in his head as Sam returned the action. He removed both of their shirts and began suckling on Sam's neck. The boy wrapped his arms around Dean as he did so. He then went down to lick and suck at Sam's nipples.

"Ah!" Sam moaned. "Right there..."

"It--it feels good for you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes." The brunette admitted. "It...does. It feels good."

(You usually make such a show of not wanting it!)

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Sam giggled silently.

"What're you laughing about, Sammy?"

"Hm? I'm just so glad. I thought that...maybe you've been avoiding me."

"What?"

"We always ate separately, and you'd always go off to your office or wherever..."

"That was because...I--I..."

"Say it one more time?" Sam asked. Dean frowned so he continued. "A few days ago, you said that I was special...I was uncertain but you said it so...one more time?"

Dean complied. "You're special."

"Again!" Sam giggled.

His cuteness was starting to effect Dean. He too laughed and did as he was told. "Alright, alright. You're so special. Really, really special. Special in a lot of ways!"

Dean watched as Sam's head lulled back and forth. He was do drunk and he wondered if the boy would remember any of it in the morning. He began kissing Sam again and again, touching all over his body.

"Anyway, I've learned my lesson from this. I'm done with weird tricks or forced endurance." He smiled warmly. "It seems straightforward expressions of affection are the most efficient."

That night, Dean did the impossible. He did something that he never thought he'd do in a million years. It scared him. It excited him.

He made love to the person that he loved.

****

"Why'd you throw my book away!? How cruel! You've trampled all over my good will!"

Dean sat in his office with Patricia. She had come to get the book back from him but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah right. 'Good Will' my ass. You were making a fool out of me and laughing!"

"You always take things the wrong way, Deeeean!" She pouted.

"You, uh, weren't totally off the mark, though. But I'm just going to be natural and take things as they come."

Pat gave Dean a funny look. She hadn't exactly anticipated that he'd actually read it and learn anything from it. He was full of surprises.

"You really did read it? You idiot...anyway, where's Sammy?"

Dean smirked from behind the papers he was holding. "He's still in bed. He has a hangover."

****

Sam laid in the bed he shared with Dean, pillow above his head and whimpering.

"I'm never drinking again! It's all Dean's fault..."


	6. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean unknowingly resorts to his old ways of possessiveness and controls every aspect of Sam's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV with some slight non-con in the beginning. This is a little dark chapter! Enjoy! <3 :D 
> 
> (I've been up all night working on this, so please excuse any grammatical and/or spelling errors)

**A Few Weeks Later...**

At first he was sweet. I didn't know people like Dean actually had a heart. I didn't know guys like him could actually feel anything. But Dean did and it made me happy. Perhaps he still does have a heart. Perhaps. Because right now, I barely even recognize myself. I can't recognize the boy in the mirror that's being made to watch his own face as another man is licking into his backside while jerking him off.

I'm embarrassed but Dean seems to get off on that. I don't really want this right now but Dean doesn't seem to care. My brain is telling me no but my body wants more. I'm so confused that he could do this to me. If he loved me like he says he does, then why? Why does he continuously force me?

"Look at yourself, Sammy." He says to me. "We've only just fucked in the bath not too long ago. You're voice was bouncing off the walls."

"St-stop...I don't want it...like this!" I cried out. He doesn't seem to care once again. Suddenly, I feel it. "I...I can't hold it any more! I'm going to..."

And just like that, my dick twitches and I end up spilling my seed all over the sink and in Dean's palm. He stops eating me out and I can hear him laugh; I also feel it as his breath ghosts over my hole.

"No, no. Who told you you could cum?" I turn my head to see his cock out and him sitting on the floor. "Ask me for it. I showed you how, didn't I?"

I stand there, shaking and petrified. This wasn't the man from all those weeks ago. I don't like this. I really don't like this.

"So?" He smirks. "What's it gonna be?"

Because I have little to no choice, I sink down to where Dean is and I kiss him. It was brief but it showed him that I was present.

"Please..." I hear myself say.

"What else?" He whispers.

"...make me cum..."

I'm turning into someone else.

"Good job. Alright, I'll make you cum."

I'm scared...I don't like this! As expected, Dean wins again. He hauls me up from the floor and into the bedroom where he proceeds to use my body.

****

As I lay here in the bed with nine thousand dollars in cash thinking about how I got myself into this, Dean shuffles out of the bathroom stark naked. He sits down next to me and pats my head.

"You hurt anywhere?" He says lighting a cigarette.

I'm startled out if my thoughts. "Oh...no. Just a little sore..."

"Of course not," He leers. "I'm being gentle with you, aren't I? And it looks like you've gotten pretty used to it. The faces you were making...so delicious."

That was enough. That was the last straw. If he thought that this was going to continue then he thought wrong! I picked up a handful of bills and tossed them in his face.

"Stop it!" I yell. "Please! I'll work a part time job, anything! I'll repay you the money! I can't keep doing something like...this..."

Before I know it, I start to cry. It was more like sobs. My cheeks were being stained by tears as Dean only looked down on me. His warm hand touched my chin and it made me forget about what he did to me earlier. Almost.

"Do you know what the current market wage is? Whether you wash corpses or become a prostitute, you'll never make more money than sleeping with me."

"But...I can't...I can't do this anymore..."

Dean continues to stare at me. I hate when he does it like that. I can never read his expression when it's straight faced in that way. He puts out the cigarette and walks to the closet.

"Okay then. I'll set one up for you. We're leaving now. If you wanna see a job, I'll show you a job."

****

An hour later, we sat in the lobby of a really nice hotel. I believe that it's five stars. Dean said that we were waiting on one of his friends to come in. Recently, I've come to realize that almost anyone associated with Dean was dangerous. All except Patricia, I like her.

Just then, a man comes through the main entrance, multiple piercings in his ears. He looks older than Dean with a trimmed beard and short brown hair. He's got on a black polo shirt with white shorts and a single strapped backpack. He's handsome but he looks out of place.

"You didn't give me much warning, Dean." The guy grumbles.

Dean crosses his arms. "You're late, asshole. If I tell you to come, get over here in ten fucking minutes!"

"Here we go again!" The man rolls his eyes. "Don't ask me to do the impossible...hmm?"

He stopped talking and looked at me. He rushes over and into my face. He's too close for comfort and I find myself looking to Dean for help. What the hell is going on with this guy?

"Whoa, who's she? She's super cute! You change girlfriends again, brother?"

_She!? Girlfriend!? Brother!?_

The guy takes my hand and kisses it. "Pleasure to meet you, my name's Benny Lafitte. You look beautiful, mon cher."

"I'm not...uh..." I start to say. Well, there really isn't much to say when someone confuses your gender.

"But wow!" Benny continues. "His tastes have really changed. He never used to go for the delicate types before. They were always women with great curves and really big...huh? Wait a minute!"

I didn't expect it. Dean didn't even expect it. Benny reached down into my lap and gripped my penis. I start to blush and swat at his hand frantically. It was a complete violation of personal space!

"He's a she!? But he's so cute!"

"Get off!" I scream. "What are you doing!?"

By then, everyone starts staring. As if the situation couldn't be anymore embarrassing. I curse inwardly at the situation.

"His voice is high too! You're in high school and your voice still hasn't changed?"

"I...I'm a college student!" I lie. It was an obvious lie. I had to drop out of high school to help Brady.

"Hey now," Benny laughs. "You shouldn't lie to your elders...eh?"

Dean walks over, lips set in a firm line. His eyes were murderous and they promised death to whoever was unlucky to look upon them. As it was, those eyes were only casted towards Benny.

"Dean...?" Benny asked nervously.

Nothing.

"Hello? You look even more like a monster than usual...hehe...hello? Dean...?"

I didn't know what I was expecting really. Maybe for Dean to scold Benny. Maybe a subtle warning. I should of known better. Instead of any of those things, Dean balled up his fist and punched him in the back of the head. It looked painful. Extremely painful.

"And this is how I die," Benny mumbled as he clutched his head. "How hath fate been so cruel. I spend my final moments having my brains spilling out on the floor."

"You don't even have enough to spill out." Dean growls.

Because I don't like seeing people in distress, I try to comfort Benny. He seems okay but I'm still skeptical.

"Are you alright? Do you need--?"

"Leave him alone." Dean orders. "Just come here."

"But--"

I say nothing else as he glares at me. It scares me how easily I obey him. He takes over my body as well as my mind and I don't know what to make of it. So, I do as he says and I stand next to him.

"Er...excuse me for asking this awkward question, but what exactly is the nature of your relationship with my brother?"

"Sam's selling his body to me to pay back a debt." Dean answers for me. "I just bought him today a short while ago. Didn't I, Sammy?"

I start to frown. That's not true at all! Why would Dean lie to his own brother that? Did he trust him that little? He's his family! Sure, I don't know how well they get along, but still!

"In other words, he's mine. Touching him again without my permission will guarantee you being fished out of the river outside of town."

"I'll be sure to remember that, but if you're not careful, you might end up as fish food before I do."

The atmosphere turns darker and I brace myself for a conversation that I shouldn't have to hear. I know Dean's in the mafia and he and his father run a financial business but I don't know much else.

"What?" Dean grunts.

"Just listen for a second. You recently seized a rare master tape as security for a debt, right? A real shady Adult Video type. Do you know the name Chuck Shurley? On the surface, he's a businessman managing a few clubs downtown, but it seems the master tape was stolen from his place."

"I see..." The man holding my waist says.

"They're really trying to get it back, Brother. And it's only a matter of time before they come knocking at your door..."

"Benny," Dean begins. The tone in his voice is icy. "You sure you wanna be treating this like it's  _my_ problem? He's got beef with you too."

"Nothing ever slips by you, does it?" Benny sighs. "So I'm guessing you took the tape with knowledge about where it came from? You've got some balls."

This is dangerous. Dean's playing with fire and he might be burned. This whole thing is a clusterfuck of problems and, if I'm not careful, I'll be thrown in the middle of it.

There was a time that...that I thought that I loved Dean but...but I'm not so sure. I carry deep feelings for him but I don't know if I love him. My feelings over him are constantly being conflicted.

"Chuck Shurley, huh?" Dean says. "I hear he thinks he's a hot shot now because he's got some politician backing him up."

Benny rubs the back of his head and winces in pain. I feel bad for him. "When he came asking me to work on a job, he was acting reeeeaal snooty. Well, I gotta hand it to him for recognizing my genius talents as a cameraman."

A cameraman? What does this have to do with anything? With Dean?

"But," He starts again. "Their style is too nasty for me! So I told them I only film subjects that I like and refused their job, so now they're picking a fight with me. It's shitty! But, if they bought a beauty like you, Sam, I might have been enchanted!"

Here we go again.

"Don't worry! It's not like all pornos are hardcore. I'll put in everything I've got and we'll film it in pieces."

I stare at him with my eyes wide. "You must...you must be joking...!"

"Benny..." I hear Dean say.

Before I know it, Benny's jumping back away from me. His hands are above his head and he's stammering his words.

"Wait! It--It's just a joke! Just a little joke."

That's when I heard the impossible. "Go ahead."

What did he say just now? I don't...no. Of course he didn't say that. He must've been joking too! This had to be some kind of joke on me...but I'm not laughing.

"I'll let you film him. That's why I called you here." He looks at me with a devilish grin. "You can do any job if it means you don't have to sleep with me, right? I'll show you a job that makes you good money."

"As much as I'd love to film a cutie like Sammy, I'm gonna have to pass." 

"What did you say?"

"Dean, he clearly looks like he doesn't wanna do it! Besides, it might just be a porno, but it's still my policy that sex should be done with love."

How fucking noble of you...

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but you shouldn't bully Sam so much. Come on, for my sake at least--"

"Shut the hell up!" Dean bellows. Even Benny jumps at his voice. "Just shut up and as you're told before I kill you..."

"F--fine! I'll just go grab my gear..."

And just like that, Benny takes off running to do as he said. I'm left standing at Dean's side with my heart almost beating out of my chest. What should I do? Is he really going to do this to me?

"Fuck," He says to himself. He lights another cigarette. I told him once that it was a bad habit but all he did was kiss me. "Of course I'm doing it with..."

"U--Um, Dean--"

"Are you that financer, Dean Winchester?"

I look and see that there's a guy here in a dark brown suit. His hair is also brown but slicked back with gel; there's stubble growing on his face. He winks at me briefly before continuing to talk to Dean. It's not lost on me, or Dean, that he called him Winchester. I tried asking him about it on one occasion, but he stayed silent

"Something of mine seems to have ended up in your hands. The master tape."

This man...he's...Chuck Shurley. He glares at Dean who only does the same back, cigarette burning and hanging from his mouth. He still hasn't said anything and it begins to bother me.

"Be a good boy and give it back. It's for your own good." He snatched the cigarette and put it out on the arm of the chair. "Otherwise you'll find out what it means to be my enemy. Just like Benny. I hear he's your brother...he's a stupid man. He's gone out to his car. By now, my men have probably gotten him. If you don't want to end up like him--"

Chuck starts coughing as Dean blows excess smoke into his face. Serves him right. I don't like the guy at all and his attitude is indeed snooty as Benny put it.

"The hell are you blabbing about?" Dean lights another cigarette out of spite. To add insult to injury, he continues with, "in the first place, who are you? I don't remember having a whiny third-rate host among my friends."

The guy's demeanor changes in an instant from calm to pissed off. It's so unnerving and frightening.

"YOU MAKING FUN OF ME, BRAT!?"

I didn't notice it at first, but there was a waiter with a tray of drinks going past us. As Chuck raised his fist as if he was about to swing on Dean, he accidentally hit the waiter. The drinks fell from the tray and spilled all over my clothes and hair.

"Watch where you're going, jackass!" Chuck yells.

"I--I'm sorry." The waiter says to me. He grabs his towel and gets down to my level. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"No," I answer truthfully. I don't have any scratches or cuts. "I'm fine. Let me help you."

"Please, don't trouble yourself. I'll clean it immediately."

It was then that I decided to turn my head. Dean walked up to Chuck and then passed him.

"On a mere whim, I could revoke your lender's license, stupid brat--"

Dean picked up his drink and calmly poured it's contents onto Chuck's head. The red wine stained over the expensive suit. Chuck was seething; his rage was bad but Dean's was unparalleled.

"You bastard!"

"You bark too fucking much." Dean growls. "That's not very mature of you, acting like that to a brat like me. And to think that you came all the way from wherever the fuck you came from just to make an ass of yourself. I sure hope I don't turn into an adult like you."

"I'll kill you!" Chuck screams. Suddenly, security picks the greatest time to intervene, holding onto each of his arms. "Let go of me!"

"Excuse me, sir," One guard says. "But you are causing a disturbance for the other guests."

"What? It's obviously his fault! Are you listening to me!? Let go!"

"Come, Sam. We're going to our room." Dean puts his hands in his pockets and stands in front of me.

"Dean..." I whisper. "Can we...can we talk about...?"

"Sam, don't make me any more irritated than I already am. Let's. Go."

Again, my body moves without my consent and I find myself walking alongside Dean, hand to my waist. I look back and I still see Mr. Shurley being lead out by security.

****

We got up to the room some time later; Dean cornered me in the elevator and kissed me. He scared away several people who tried to get on. The actual room wasn't so bad. The bed was huge and the bathroom was bigger. It wasn't bigger than back home but--

Home...can I even call it that anymore? I look in the mirror and hate what I see. On the outside, this boy looking at me seems to have it all. A handsome man, a nice apartment. But on the inside, he's damaged, almost beyond repair. The crazy thing is that he might be in love with--

"Mhm..." Dean's on the phone talking to someone. He should be more concerned about what's happening to Benny! "Yeah, and then? I understand."

He hangs up and stands behind me as I gaze at my reflection. His tall and wide frame casting a shadow over me. I start to shake.

"What are you so nervous about? Just because they'll be filming it, you'll still be doing the same things you always do. And besides, you like it better when you're being watched, don't you?"

He grabs my face, forcing me to look at us both in the mirror. He looks regretful but I don't know why. I can never tell what he's thinking. He's the master of hiding emotions.

"Admit it," He whispers in my ear. "When we did it in front of the mirror earlier, you were really turned on."

"No...no! I was...horrified! That's...I wasn't...it couldn't have been..."

"Need I remind you of what you said, Sammy?"

No. I don't need a reminder. I know what I said and it only makes my cheeks turn pink again. He forced me to say those words.

"I'd never...say that...if I wasn't forced to!" I sob.

"Then you should ask the people who'll be watching your video." I gasp and tense up my body. "Why are you surprised? That's what filming a porno means. I'm looking forward to seeing where all your copies will end up."

Everything is falling apart. Everything is being broken by this man's hands...My everyday life, common sense, my body and heart...everything...Why did it have to turn out like this? Why? What can I do to get out of this situation? What must I do? 

"But it's still better than sleeping with me--mmph!"

I cut Dean off by surging forward and kissing his lips. He seems surprised but I guess I'd be too. I actually am. I've never been the first to kiss. I pull back slowly as he watches me waver. I start feeling a fever flaring up.

"Sammy...?" He asks.

"Please...please stop this! Put a stop the video! Please!"

"You...?"

"I don't want that...not that. So please..."

I try to kiss him again but he pushes me back. He holds my shoulders as I look up at him. What am I doing? It's too later, no matter what I do now...I can't escape. What's wrong with Dean?

Why's he hugging me so close now? Why does he have such a pained expression on his face. He's supposed to hide them well. It's so strange. He said all of those things to me, but he still feels so warm...

"I'll stop the video." Dean promises me. My heart skips a beat. "I'll find Benny and talk to him. Stay here tonight." He caresses my cheek and kisses me back. "Tomorrow, I'll come get you. I promise. I love you."

He then leaves me to sit on the edge of the bed. By this man's hands, everything is broken, and yet...why? Why is he so gentle? A couple of minutes pass, maybe twenty, and I hear a knock on the door. I start to think that maybe it's Dean, that he forgot something. I was wrong.

I open the door and see two scary men in black suits. They glare at me and everything else is a blur.

Why couldn't I tell him then, that I wanted to go home with him? I never speak enough and I can't convey my feelings. Am I going to lose him, too, without ever telling him? Without ever telling him that I might be falling for him? He said he'd become my family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo! What's gonna happen?


	7. Dangerously In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's been kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV once more! Rape/Non-Con ahead!
> 
> (This was to be released with the previous chapter but I decided to split it up. Enjoy!)

My body and mind feels sluggish and weak. I know that there are people in the room with me but I don't know where. Am I on the floor? I can hear them talking as I fight to wake up.

"Oh, looks like he's coming to."

Where am I? What is this? That's right! After answered the door, the one guy had a rag...and then I...blacked out? As I try to open my eyes, I feel someone's hand pull my hair. I look and see that it's Mr. Shurley again! Oh no.

"Hello." He smiles. "Thanks a lot for yesterday."

"Chuck!" Someone else says. That voice...it's familiar. "I told you not to be rough with him, jackass! The hell were you thinking, kidnapping a teenager?"

The man shoos away Chuck and reveals himself to be Benny. Benny!? What the hell is going on?

He drops down to me and cradles my head. It feels weird. He looks worse for wear; he was a black eye and a bruise around his cheek.

"Are you alright, Sammy?"

"Benny...what's--?"

"You two are just bait to lure Dean here. If you're going to bear a grudge, you can do it against him." Chuck announces.

Benny snorts. "You're fuckin with the wrong guy, buddy. Why don't you go after the one who stole the damn tape in the first place?"

"What the fuck did you just say!?" Chuck grimaces. I'm scared.

"You don't understand his personality at all either. Dean Smith isn't the 'nice' kind of guy who'll act just because his woman's in trouble and being held hostage."

Woman? Jesus Christ. 

Before Benny could mouth off even more, he was silenced by a hard punch to the jaw. I turned my head too late; I saw the whole thing and it was Chuck who did it. Benny seemed unfazed as he spit out blood.

"Let me tell it to you straight." He smirks. "Dean doesn't give one shit about you..."

"Do you  _want_ to die, asshole!? Do you hear me!?"

Chuck gripped Benny by the collar and almost hit him again. This was all wrong! This shouldn't be happening! As I sit there powerless to stop what's about to happen, someone speaks.

"Let him go, Chuck."

I turn to see that there's a man in a grey business suit sitting down and smiling my way. He's got short black hair with a matching beard. His eyes are almost pure silver and they pierce my soul. His posture is graceful but menacing as well.

"Yes, Mr. North." Chuck mumbles.

The smile that the man had on disappeared in an instant. It was replaced with a grimace as he glared at Chuck.

"I believe I told you not to say my name." He says, getting up from his seat.

"S--sorry, Sir!"

Chuck seems afraid of him. I don't know why though. Perhaps I should be too. If he sent those thugs after me, I guess I should be. Instead, I check in with Benny.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" He blinks and then he smiles warmly at me. "Compared to what I get from my brother, this is just a mosquito bite! Anyway," He addresses Mr. North. "I'm telling you, hostages mean nothing to him! At least let this kid go!"

"I can't do that." Mr. North sighs. He looks right at me then grabs my chin. "I came here to meet you. You really are beautiful. I like you."

What...?

"Stop it, you perverted politician!" Benny yells. Chuck orders two goons to restrain him. "I'll leak this to your wife and the voters!"

"I've got work for you too, Benny." Chuck laughs. "You, Dean's little brother, are going to film the rape of Dean's lover. Good idea, isn't it?"

No...NO! That can't be right! Stop joking! Stop joking! This isn't happening to me! Why? Why?

"Fuck you!" Benny spat. "I'm not doing it!"

"I'll listen to your miserable barking later. Prepare for filming immediately!"

****

"Well, go ahead. As promised, your face won't appear."

This shouldn't be happening to me. Never have I ever thought that my hands would be bound behind my back as someone has their way with me. Maybe that guy was right. Maybe I should hold the grudge against Dean, it would've been easier. But I can't seem to do that. No matter what he takes me through, I can't hate him. I just can't. He's the only one who's cared for me, who was actually nice.

I know why Dean's the way he is now. It's because he's just like me. We've never had this before, a relationship. I was never interested in one and he just didn't know how to be in one. We're the same, we're family.

I stop thinking when my pants and underwear are pulled down and off of me. Mr. North spreads my legs for the camera. It's embarrassing but I try to shut them to no avail; he keeps them pried open. I see Benny filming uncomfortably and our eyes lock for a moment. I don't hate him either, he's a victim too.

"Looks like it's true that he's Dean's lover." Mr. North leers. The other men laugh in agreement. "With this many marks on you, you must have been 'developed' quite a bit. Still, your reactions are quite innocent. Is this your first time being taken by a man other than him?"

As he asks me, he begins rubbing and playing with my hole. It's still tender from when Dean and I had sex. I start whimpering but it only encourages him more. I feel sick. I'm being touched the same way, but it's not the same. No, it's not the same! I impulsively use the back of my head to headbutt Mr. North in the mouth. He recoil from me and I grin silently.

"This is a surprise..." He growls.

"Sir," Chuck says shakily. "We'll get you treated right away--!'

"No, no. It's fine." He grabs my hair and I wince. "Looks like you haven't been trained properly. I'll have to rectify the situation."

My head starts to spin. I hear Benny yelling my name but it's in weird echoes. He sounds so far away but I know for a fact that he's close. I realize now that Mr. North had backhanded me as I taste the blood in my mouth.

"I like you even more mow. I get the pleasure of restraining you."

He forcefully turns me over with my ass in the air. All to quickly, I feel him pushing something inside of me! It's too small to be he dick but it definitely wasn't his fingers. My body starts to quiver as I begin to panic. This isn't right.

"What...? What is that?" I cry. The tears are beginning to burn but there's nothing else that I can do. "I feel...strange!"

"Is this your first time with a drug like this?" He asks me. Drug? What? "It's going to make you feel good, Sam. Actually, force you to feel good. It's easy to rule someone with violence, but with boys that have pure, innocent eyes like yours, I get this unstoppable urge to humiliate and defile their very hearts."

I'm very scared! This guy...he's insane! There's no way that someone could be so cruel! Has he no shame? No humanity? Dean...I'm scared! Save me...

It wasn't long until I heard a door being opened and a man being led in with a big suitcase. It was huge. Chuck led Benny over to the door and I looked too. It was Dean!

"Who did you say wasn't going to come?" Chuck said with a sickening grin.

Dean looked over at me and Mr. North; he was pissed. I couldn't begin to imagine what's going on inside his head. Possibly ways to torture/kill the man holding me. I feel powerless again.

Mr. North looks at me and smiles. It's unsettling. "Is that your master? You better have the tape and money with you, Winchester."

You shouldn't have come...but you came for me! Dean...he came for me!

"You, over there," Dean says politely. "You're the perverted politician, aren't you?"

"Excuse me!?"

"How long are you gonna keep your disgusting hands on him? I'm telling you to fucking let him go!"

Chuck decides to step up to Dean, fists clenched at his side. He's trying to act all tough but it's not working. I can see through him and I think Dean can too.

"What's with your attitude? Don't you care what happens to him?" Chuck snaps his fingers and one of his guards grabs me and put a a blade to my throat. "Get on your knees, Dean. Kneel in front of me and apologize for yesterday."

I hold my breath as I wait for the inevitable. It's no secret now as Dean sinks to his knees in defeat: I'm his weakness. His only known weakness. It makes me feel...good, but, at the same time, devastated. I can't let this go on!

"No! Dean, please stop! Dean, don't!" I yell. It's not working! Why isn't it working!?

"That's not all, is it? Rub your face against the floor and tell me how sorry you are. Do it!"

Chuck ends up kicking him in his face. I see blood hit the floor next to Dean's knees and I can't look away. It's all my fault. If I'd just told him that I wanted to go home with him, this never would've happened! It's all my fault!

"Dean, that's your name, isn't it?" Mr. North grabs me in his arms again. "I've heard so many rumors about you. You call my hands dirty, but what about yours? What have you done to this boy with those same hands? What's the difference between you and I? We're the same."

"No!" I hear myself shout. Everyone turns to me. "That's not true! Dean...Dean is..."

I've got to say it. This time, I've got to.

"Dean is so kind to me! He's kind to me and I love him!"

I'll never forget this moment. It'll be mine to remember forever. For all of my life. I fell in love with a monster. A demon. A man with no heart.That's not true. He does have a heart. A heart that he only shows to me. A heart that's got my name written all over it. I'm his. He's mine. Forever.

"I think it's about time you confirmed the goods I've bought, Mr. Shurley." Dean smirks. I recognize that smirk.

He looks to Benny and nods. I watch the exchange with sudden interest. There, right before my eyes, Benny lifts his camera above his head and takes out the man with the knife in one hit. Then, he kicks Mr. North in the face before snatching me from his grasp.

"Benny!" I laugh as I hold onto him. "Thank you."

"No problem. That heavy ass camera was expensive though!"

"Now," Dean cleared his throat and stood up. "Back to basics. It's time I give you a good little lesson."

I didn't know what to expect when Dean opened the case. For a second, I thought it might be money or something else...until I saw movement. Out of the suitcase came a girl in a school uniform with her hands tied and mouth taped up.

"Bastard!" Mr. North shouts. "My daughter? You took my daughter!?"

Dean held her up by her hair and took a blade of his own out of his pocket. He pointed it at her throat and pressed the blade in, drawing a little blood.

"I'm gonna teach you just who exactly you've picked a fight with! All of you, put your hands behind your head and lie face down on the floor. Let me tell you this now, I'm not a very patient man. Keep me waiting for too long, and I'll start with her ear and I'll keep cutting until you won't even be able to recognize her face as a fucking human!"

"Don't! Don't hurt my daughter! Do what he tells you, idiots! Get down!"

Everyone did just that as I continued to stare on. He went through all of this just to save me?

"Okay," Mr. North says. "We did what you wanted. Just her go. Let my Sarah go! What kind of disgusting coward takes an innocent child hostage?"

"You getting senile already, old man?" Dean chuckles. "Which of us was the first to involve an innocent kid? Tell me."

Benny snatched up a guy's jacket and put it around my shoulders. He hugged me to him as we both looked at Dean. He starts to talk again.

"He can't tell you, Brother. His brain's too addled with sex and money. He can't remember things from that long ago on his own. So, on that note," He takes out a small chip or something from his pocket. "How bout we have a nice little film festival? His lovely daughter should really see her father in action!"

North's face drains of all color and goes pale. That was an unexpected outcome for sure. I hadn't even predicted that. It's almost laughable to see him so humiliated. Good.

"My face shouldn't be visible!"

"Idiot." Benny barks. "How painfully ignorant can you be? Your face doesn't disappear until the video has been edited. You're showing up loud and clear on this puppy. All those shots of you fingering a teenaged boy's body with drool dripping from your mouth--"

"O--okay!" North yells. "You can have the money and the master tape! Just don't say anything else!"

He looks at Chuck and goes off on him. I almost start to feel sorry for the both of them. They're just men who made the wrong decisions.

"Dammit, Chuck! This is all your fault in the first place! How are you gonna take responsibility for this? I was a fool to be duped into thinking a hooligan like you had any brains, but you really are a reckless idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up, you worthless politician!" Dean bellows. He's clearly pissed off. "I don't give a damn about that. What I want to know is," He looks at me then. "Who hit you? That's all I care about right now."

Would it have made a difference? What would he even do?

"It's okay," He mutter. "I'm alright...it's nothing, just a scratch..."

That wasn't the correct answer. He glares around the room until he spots North cowering on the floor. Dean doesn't need anymore convincing. He turns to Sarah and raises his hand as if to strike her. Before it happens, I rush to him and wrap my arms around him.

"No...she doesn't have anything to do with this! Don't hurt her..."

"I'm going to make that man feel exactly the same pain, Sammy." He looks at my with determination in his eyes before he shakes me off. "Have you already forgotten what they did to you!? If I'd gotten here any later, what the fuck do you think would've happened? Well!?"

He has a point...these men have done something to me that's unforgivable. But...

"But this girl really hasn't done anything wrong." I say. I kneel in front of Sarah and start peeling the tape away from her mouth. "And to this girl, I think he's a very precious father. I'm sorry, Sarah."

She starts to cry but she nods at me in understanding. Mr. North looks away but there's tears forming in his eyes as well. He's probably a good father to her. Dean still holds onto her, however, so I talk to him again.

"Let's just go. Let's leave, Dean, please--Look out!"

Before I even know it, I punch Chuck in his face, watching triumphantly as he crumples to the ground. The knife that he was going to use to attack Dean flies from his hand out of sight. Everyone looks at me with surprised expressions.

Dean picks up the knife and slowly walks towards Mr. North. I pray that he makes the right decision. But the closer he gets to his destination, the more I start to worry. My heart stops as he raises the knife...and plunges it into the ground near North's crotch.

"You're scum, but I don't mind leaving you alive while you're still useful to me. Make sure you come by my office and show me your sincerity...I think that's all for today." He smirks at me and it spreads warmth throughout my body. "Time to head home?"

"Yes!"

****

What's wrong with me? My body feels...hot. It's like a switch was turned on and now somethings not right. I'm craving...but I don't know exactly what it is that I crave.

I'm laying in bed, relaxing, as I watch Dean send a text message to Benny. He assured me that he was fine and that Sarah was okay too. It dawned on me then that, as long as I'm with Dean, I'll be in constant danger. I'm prone to kidnapping and a lot of other things so long as I'm associated with him. But...it's alright. I think I can live with that.

"How're you feeling?" He asks me as he touches my arm.

Just like that, a spark is ignited within me. The place where he touched me begins to heat up and the sensation quickly travels down to my privates. It feels so  _good_ and it makes me scared. I pull back my arm and he looks startled.

"I...I'm alright."

"Just as I thought," He says solemnly. "You really do...hate being touched by me."

What!? No! My mind travels back to a few hours where I slipped some kind of drug by Mr. North.

"Well, fine. If you don't want me with you, I'll leave immediately. I'm sorry. Okay?"

I have to tell him the truth! But I can't stop shaking; my body's quivering! I can't. If I open my mouth right now, I feel like I might blurt out something outrageous...so I start to sob. That suddenly catches his attention.

"What's the matter? Did I do something--?"

I shut him quickly by wrapping my arms around his neck. He's warm, like always. It doesn't feel bad, it feels like heaven. It feels like home.

"Don't go! Never leave me!" I moan unintentionally.

"Sammy..." Dean grunts out. "Is the drug making you suffer? I'm sorry for getting you involved with this. With me."

Something's wrong here. My body feels like it's going to explode! It's like it's on fire! I want him...I want Dean to pleasure me, to make me feel good. I want to give in to him, so what I said next shocked even him.

"Make love to me...Take me..."

****

As was expected, Dean did exactly what I wanted him to. He didn't force me or hurt me in any way, the drug probably made sure of that. He made me cum so many times that it almost seemed impossible. He hadn't even gotten himself off the whole time, catering to me every step of the way. His clothes were still on too.

After he swallowed my spillage, he put my head in my hands. I knew this was a fever happening but I didn't want to tell him.

"Do you hate me, Dean?"

"No! Of course I don't! What are you talking about?"

"Even if..." I had to push on. It was now or never. "Even if you see a lot of my bad sides?"

He laughs then. He fucking laughs and that should make me happy but it worries me.

"That's my line," He says. "I don't think it needs to be said at this point, but I'm a couple hundred million times worse than you, Sammy Boy. But today...you said I was different from those guys...You really saved me there...like all those years ago..."

At that time, I was irritated at myself for being unable to find the words, but...the previous me wouldn't have said anything at all.

That night, Dean made love to me like never before. He took care of my body and made sure that I enjoyed myself. That's when I knew I had to say it again.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sam."

By this man's hands, everything is broken...the shell in which I had shut myself away in, too. The process isn't painless, and I can't erase the uncertainty or the confusion, but maybe I can change...even if only a little at a time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen next??? Hmmmm....


	8. Wake Up Call

**A Week Later...**

"Oh my god! This looks delicious! Thank you, Benny."

Sam, Dean and Benny all sat within Dean's living room. Sam had chosen to sit next to Benny when the man offered to give him his present. It was a box of candy, chocolates of all kinds wrapped perfectly in a red bow.

"You bastard." Dean huffed. "Are you picking a fight with me, brother?"

Benny just smirked and sipped his coffee. He had small bandages on his face but other than that, he was fine.

"You don't like sweets, Dean?" Sam queried, innocence laced in his voice.

"Don't mind him," Benny grinned. "I bought it for you to make you feel better. That's all."

"But you're the one who's injured!"

"Don't waste your concern on him, Sammy," Dean joked. His arm was on the back of the couch he sat on. "This idiot's one selling point is his ability to take damage."

"Well, if I couldn't do that, I wouldn't be hanging out with an immoral mafia financer!"

Sam giggled but watched on as Dean delivered a soft blow to the back of Benny's head again. He sipped his own coffee with feigned annoyance until his phone started to ring. He politely excused himself and answered it.

Sam went to the kitchen and retrieved the coffee pot, coming back in with a smile. "Would you like another cup? It's still hot."

"Yeah, thanks, Sammy." Benny responded. "You know, he sure has changed a lot, Dean I mean. These days, he's always doing something that I never imagined him doing before. I can see he's showing that he has a little humanity in him after all. It's because of you."

Sam glanced over to Dean; he was still on the phone but wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Sam encouraged Benny to continue on.

"Whether or not this change in him is good, considering what he does, is a little iffy, but...doesn't matter. I like him better this way."

Dean hung up the phone just as his brother stopped talking. He clenched the phone in his hand as he stalked over to his seat again.

"Hey!" Dean mumbled. "You were talking about me just now, weren't you?"

"Yeah! We sure were." Benny laughed. He nods to Sam. "We were just talking about how much you love Sammy!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean muttered as he took out a cigarette. "You're so damn slow, dumbass."

"My eyes really have deceived me this time. Here I was, saying I don't want to film sex without love! So how bout it? Can I film it? Can I get another chance?"

Benny pulled out a brand-new camera. It was darker than his older one and it actually looked better. He held it up and smiled at Sam who only looked away.

"Well," Dean said, clearing his throat. "That's what he has to say." He looked at Sam. "How bout it?"

Sam's face turned red out of sheer embarrassment. He got up from his spot and ran into the bathroom. Benny gave chase but the boy shut and locked the door behind him.

"Come on, please, Sammy! You'll look so beautiful, I swear! I promise not to make any copies. It's merely an expression of my pursuit of artistic beauty!" Benny goes back to the living room panting. "Brother, What're you doing? One kick of yours, and the door comes down! Get up."

Dean just sat there smoking his cigarette. "If you offer two million as payment for appearing, I wonder if he'll accept."

"I would not!" Sam's muffled voice came from behind the door.

Dean chuckled. "Then that settles that..."

****

**Sometime Later...**

Dean had thought long and hard about what needed to be done with Sam's financial situation. He also thought about Brady's. If he held onto the past, no good would come of his new found relationship with the boy. So, as he checked the new documents at his desk, he called for Lucifer to pick up the boy from home.

Sam arrived shortly after in clothing that Dean had bought but what the boy picked out. He wasn't a person of expensive tastes; he likes basic things like flannels and jeans and sneakers.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam smiled. Dean was loving how comfortable he was getting with everything and everyone.

"Yeah, I did." He got up from behind the desk and kissed his lover. "I wanted to talk about your debt to me..."

Dean frowned when Sam's face fell, his smile disappeared. "Oh...I knew--"

"I'm canceling it. Indefinitely."

"Wh--What?"

"And Brady's too. You and him no longer have to pay me back anything. All I ask is that you pay me...with your love."

Dean knew it was cheesy. Sam knew it was cheesy. But it was the best he had at the moment. He still had a little difficulty with voicing his emotions but he was trying. Sam too. The boy had gotten great at speaking his mind and voicing his opinions.

"Thank you..." Sam grins. "Thank you so much, Dean. I love you."

"I love you too. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? You, me, Brady and Benny. How's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful."

****

And so, they all went out that night and had a great time. Brady was skeptical about meeting back up with Dean even after all of the time that had passed. Dean assured him that, although he might never really like Brady, he loves Sam and he'd do anything for him because that was his family.

Benny made a toast to new beginnings; all four men happily toasted one another. Sam was able to forgive Brady for all of his past transgressions and they embraced each other. The night would end on a great note between all of them.

****

"Dean, that's a huge step. Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life, Benny. I think it's time that I settle down. I'm Thirty-Two, I need to do this, might as well do it with the one I love."

"But, he's--"

"I know. That's why I'm gonna wait. His birthday's next month. I have a ring picked out and everything. I know that he'll say yes...I hope that he says yes."

"He will, Brother. He will because he loves you and you love him. Nothing's gonna change that. So, am I gonna be the best man?"

"Maybe. Michael's doing great work at the office..."

"Dean,  why are you so cruel!?"

****

**The Next Month...**

Everything was going according to Dean's plan. The party was held at the apartment. It was only a small celebration, however, as Dean only invited Lucifer, Michael, Patricia, Benny, and Brady to attend. The boy of honor came through the front door to be surprised by all of his family.

Everyone had a great time. Drinks were serves to everyone except Sam. He outright refused and even glared at Dean who only smoked his cigarette in silence. Pat had constantly tried hitting on Benny but it was in vain.

Everything and everyone was fine...except when it wasn't. Just as Dean was going to make his announcement, Sam unexpectedly complained about his head. He said he had a small fever but he collapsed shortly after. Dean was the first to rush to his side; he was unconscious.

"Sammy! Sammy? Wake up, Baby Boy." When he showed no signs of doing so, Dean looked to Lucifer. "Get the car ready! We're going to see Bobby at the hospital. Now!"

****

Dean sat very impatiently in the waiting room of the ER. His knee bounced up and down a mile a minute. He was nervous. He was scared. This fever thing with Sam hadn't happened in a long time so he figured it was gone or whatever. He tried not to think about the worst.

When Dr. Robert Singer called him into the room where Sam was stationed, Dean's heart nearly broke. Sam was hooked up to machines with wires connected to him. He looked so weak and fragile.

"Mr. Smith," Bobby sighed. He looked sad. "I think you might need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you..."

"No, No I really don't." The blonde growled. "Tell it to me straight. What's wrong with him?"

Bobby put a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder and lightly squeezed. Whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good news.

"I'm so sorry. He...he has a tumor. It's very malignant. There's only so much I can do and it's little at that."

Dean tried to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes but he wasn't strong enough. He could only let them fall free as he looked at Sam's unmoving figure. His light, his love, was being snatched away from him in the blink of an eye.

"How long...?" Dean's voice was scratchy, raspy and his eyes red rimmed. "How long does he have?"

"I've determined that the tumor has been present for at least three years. It should have been treatable then. At this point, there isn't much that I, or anyone, can do for him except ease the pain. Give or take, I'd say he has a month, maybe less. I'm sorry."

The words left a bitter taste in the doctor's life. He never liked delivering bad news to the loved ones of his patients. He especially didn't like delivering bad news to Dean Smith. The businessman nodded while sniffling and scraping away tears. Without a word, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the door.


	9. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with the terrible news while Sam remembers his first meeting with the older man; Dean confronts his father after all these years.

There was light for a time. That's all Sam could really see. He didn't know how he knew, but he wasn't awake. The light seemed to be dreamlike in nature and way too bright. Suddenly, it turned brighter and bigger and it engulfed him whole.

****

_Sam stood in front of the man on the ground with his umbrella raised. The guy was soaked to the bone, clothes too. He had small cuts and scrapes on his face and knuckles. He looked up at Sam with hardened eyes._

_"Are you alright, sir?" Sam asked. He hugged his jacket closer to his chest and re-adjusted his crimson scarf._

_The man didn't say a word, only staring at Sam, green eyes getting wider. It was only a little awkward. When he still didn't answer, the boy put his hood up and held out his umbrella for the guy._

_"Take it," He said smiling. "You need it more than I do."_

_The stranger reluctantly grasped the handle and accidentally touched Sam's hand. He carefully retracted his hand and blushed._

_"I, uh, I have to go home now. Goodbye."_

_Sam began to walk further down the alley. He honestly didn't feel right leaving that guy there to catch a cold and get sick. He had to do something, but before he could, the man called out to him._

_"Hey, Kid! Wait a second."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could I...I could really use some help."_

_And so, Sam led the stranger to the house he shared with his older cousin. He was thankful that he wasn't home at the time; he usually didn't get along well with certain people._

_When they arrived, Sam immediately went up to Brady's room to look for some dry clothes for the man. He wasn't sure if they'd fit, but Brady didn't wear them anymore. He stripped out of his own wet school clothes and into dry sweatpants. He gave the clothes to the man and a towel, leading him up the stairs to the bathroom._

_"Here you go," Sam knocked on the wood of the door. "Let me know if you need anything."_

_"I'll do that..."_

_Sam left the guy to his own devices while he made some tea and coffee. He made sandwiches for himself and the man as well. After fifteen minutes, the stranger came downstairs with his wet clothes in hand, Brady's clothing hugging closely to his muscles, his biceps were huge. His hair was damp and he had the towel around his neck._

_"Would you like some tea or coffee?" The boy questioned. "I made you something to eat too."_

_The man nodded and took a seat at the table. He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Thank you. Coffee's fine. Black."_

_Sam poured himself some tea with lemon, giving the guy his black coffee. He put the clothes in the dryer and returned. They sat in silence for several minutes. Sam would occasionally glance across the table to see the man staring right at him._

_"You in high school?" He asked randomly._

_"Yeah--Yes. I just had started not too long ago. It's a nice school. Do you work?"_

_"Yeah...I work. Do you have a phone around? Sorry to be so forward. It's just, I'm expected somewhere else."_

_"I'm sorry!" Sam shot up to retrieve the house phone from off the wall. "I didn't know."_

_The stranger chuckled quietly. It was the first time he did since they met. "I didn't tell you. I just needed to get out of the rain."_

_"What were you doing out there?"_

_"That's...I'd rather not talk about it, okay?"_

_"Yeah...sure. Sorry."_

_Sam left the strange man in the dining room to call who he needed. The guy definitely had some issues; Sam didn't know what kind but it didn't really matter. He'd be leaving soon enough and he'd get back to his life._

_He grabbed his backpack from near the door and sat on the couch in the living room. He had homework to do and he'd rather do it while he wasn't busy. The blonde haired man entered the room and sat on the far side of the couch._

_"Everything okay?" Sam asked as he twirled a pencil in his hand._

_"Yeah. My ride's gonna be here soon. I just wanted to thank you for what you've done."_

_"It's no problem. Anybody would've done it."_

_"Not in my world..." The guy muttered. "Where I'm from, if someone saw me out there like you did, they'd probably leave me to die..."_

_"That's terrible. Well, I'm glad I got you when I did." Sam blushed profusely. "I--I mean--I just--! Gah..."_

_Much to the boy's surprise, the green eyed stranger threw his head back in a deep laugh. It filled up the room and, soon enough, Sam started to laugh too. It wasn't long until they heard the honking of a car horn outside; it was the guy's ride._

_Sam hauled himself up to give the man his clothes from the dryer. He also ran upstairs and found one of Brady's old jackets to wear. The teenager gave him his red scarf and umbrella, surprising the man._

_"What's your name, Kid?"_

_"Sam. Sam Wesson."_

_"Dean. I hope to see you again, Sam."_

****

He had to get out. He had to clear his head. Dean ordered Benny and Michael to stay with Sam to keep tabs on him while he went to the office. It was always a stress reliever for him to do some work.

Dean didn't want it to be true. He trusted Bobby; he was like a father to him when his real father wasn't. He trusted the man's judgment and diagnosis but he just couldn't accept it, couldn't believe it.

So, as Dean had a meltdown in the elevator leading up to his office, he was almost taken aback by the sudden appearance of his father behind his desk. John Winchester hadn't been involved in his son's life for nearly two years but the irony was that he was working in his father's company. Go figure.

"Dean," John smiled as he stood. "You look well."

Dean didn't dare to say a single word. He only glared at the man who neglected him for half of his life and spent the other half controlling every aspect of it. Dean briefly thought about how he did the same to Sam not so long ago.

"Are you not going to speak to me?" John leaned on the desk with his arms crossed, frowning. "It's been too long, Son."

The other man scoffed. "Son? Since when? Nevermind. What do you want?"

"I've been hearing a lot about your... _activities_ these past few months with a certain boy. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm living my life," Dean was pissed. "That's what I'm doing. Living my life with the one that I love."

"Jesus Christ, Dean! You're in love with a fucking sex slave? Haven't I raised you better? Your brother's out here filming smut and you're keeping some boy locked up in the house. I raised you boy's better than this."

Dean growled as he gripped his father's shirt collar. He raised his fist and delivered to swift punches to John's face. He was lucky that he stopped only at two.

"You don't  _ever_ talk that way about him again, you hear me? Ever! He's not a slave, he's my boyfriend! He's my life and he's dying!"

There. He said it. He finally said it out loud. It only made it ten times worse. Reality doesn't hit you that hard until you confront the truth of it head on. When he realized he said it out loud, he released John and clenched his fists at his sides. His jaw twitched as his name was called.

"Dean...? What? What on earth are you talking about? What do you mean he's dying?"

"Forget it...Don't act like you care about me now and what's going in in my life all of a sudden. I'm leaving. It was a mistake to come here."

"Son--" John tried to reach out to Dean but the man recoiled, fire in his eyes.

"Don't...Don't fuckin touch me."

That was all he said as he left his office and back to the hospital. As he and Lucifer made their way back, he got a text from Michael saying that Sam was awake and asking for him.

****

Sam sat upright in the hospital bed as best as his body would allow. Benny was there with him although half sleeping. Sam guessed that he was tired from traveling all around to film his adult films.

Michael was sitting on the bed next to him; he told the boy that Dean was on his way. They were also unusually quiet which didn't fit them at all; not even looking him in the eye.

"How, um, how do you feel?" Benny asked nervously as he rubbed his eyes.

"A little tired," The boy answered. "I'm hungry and my head feels a little strange."

"I'll go check in with a nurse to get you something to eat." Michael quietly exited the room, leaving Benny and Sam alone.

"How long was I unconscious for? And why am I here? I get fevers like this all the time. I should just be resting at home."

"Sammy...I...I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Benny whispered.

Sam frowned. He shook his head, trying to understand. "What are talking about? Tell me what? Is it Dean? Is Dean okay? I've gotta tell him! Tell him that I remember!"

"Remember?"

It was then that the man in question opened the door to Sam's hospital room, accompanied by Lucifer and the doctor. Dean said nothing as he closed the distance between them and enveloped the boy in a bone crushing hug. He was crying but he didn't want Sam to see.

"Dean." Sam smiled as his head rested on the man's shoulder. "I remember it. I remember everything."

Dean stopped hugging him and stared wide eyed at him, tears staining his cheeks. He laughed but it came out as a soft sob. He bracketed the boy's head in his hands and rested their foreheads together.

"Why are you crying?" Sam muttered. He went to wipe away Dean's tears and the man let him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...yeah something's wrong." He looked at the others. "Can we have a second? I just...I just need to tell him myself."

Lucifer and the doctor nodded. Benny came over and, for the first time that Sam ever witnessed, hugged his brother tight. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hang tight, Brother." Benny said with a straight face. It almost came crumbling down when he hugged Sam.

After everyone else shuffled out, Dean climbed in the bed with Sam, laying face to face. He smoothed back the boy's hair and tucked a strand away. Sam smiled and it broke his heart. How could you tell someone that they're dying? The one you fell in love with?

"Sam, there's, uh, there's something that you need know, but first you gotta know that I love you very much. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened ever since we met." His voice cracked but he continued. "You...you need to know..."

"You're scaring me, Dean..." Sam whimpered. "Are you...leaving me?"

"No!" Dean huffed. "God, even that would've been so much easier. No, I'm not leaving you."

"Then what?"

It's not so simple, Dean thinks, to tell it to your face. But what other choice do I have? You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to die, not this soon. Not ever.

"It's...you're not...well, Sammy. You're sick."

"A fever does that to people, Dean." Sam laughed. He was so innocent, ignorant to his situation. Not for long. "That's why you're so worried?"

"You're dying, Sam." Dean blurted it out, plain and simple. No going back. "You're dying..."

The smile on the boy's face melted away, showing nothing but confusion. He laughed slightly and waited for Dean to join in but he never did. Sam scanned the man's face for falsehoods but found none. He looked away and swallowed hard; his chest felt constricted.

"Oh my god..." Sam whispered. "Oh God...why...? Why!?"

Dean hugged him close to his chest, patting his hair. "Shh, Baby Boy. It's okay. I'm not...I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you. We'll beat this. We'll find a way."

He wasn't so convinced himself.

****

Sam was filled in on everything by Dean and Bobby. The doctor had told him that it would've been best for him to stay in a hospice for the reminder of his time. Dean outright declined; he had Bobby, Benny, Lucifer and Michael help set up the master bedroom to be more comfortable and accommodating for Sam.

Dean had been with Sam since they came back to the apartment. He catered to his every needs with urgency; he knew he was being a mother hen but he didn't care. Behind his back, Dean set up appointments with various neurosurgeons in hopes that there was something any one of them could do. There wasn't.

He barely left the apartment. Taking care of Sam was Dean's top priority and he wouldn't waste a second with him at the time. It all came to a head three weeks after first coming back home when Sam had forced Dean to go to the office to work.

Sam was home alone, a rarity these days. Despite Dean's strict orders against it, Sam got out of bed and into the living room. He hadn't been in there for the longest time. He picked up a book from the bookshelf in the corner; short stories by Edgar Allan Poe. 

When he took a seat, the doorbell rung. Sam sighed softly; he was only slightly having problems moving around recently. He quickly hauled himself up from the couch and to the door. He didn't think about who it might've been then when he opened it. 

There was a man, salt and pepper hair with matching stubble; he was a little clean shaven. He had a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and worn jeans and nice black shoes. He was carrying a small black box with a green bow. He looked a little like--

"Yes?" Sam asked politely. "May I help you?"

"Uh, Yes. I'm looking for my son. Dean?" The man answered.

Sam's eyes went wider each passing second. He stuck his out to the hallway and looked around before snatching the man in.


	10. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a conversation with Sam; Dean intervenes. Tragedy strikes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me :P

They sat across from each other at the dinner table. John fumbled with the gift he had while Sam kept his hands in his lap. Sam didn't exactly know how to deal with something like this. Dean never really talked about his dad, but when he did, it was brief and his voice was full of something almost like hate. The boy was curious.

"I haven't seen this place," John said. "In years. He sure keeps it tidy. I didn't expect anything less though. That good for nothing brother of his has his place so messy."

"Benny's a good man..." Sam whispered unconsciously. It caught John's attention. "He saved me, Dean too. They might not be the greatest people to others, but they're nice to me."

John nodded. "That's probably true. Sam, what are your intentions with my son?"

"I--Intentions? Sir, I don't--"

"Is it money you're after? We have lots of it." John grimaced. "What exactly are you doing with my son? He'd never take care of someone without getting anything out of it. Hell, he'd never just take care of someone period."

Sam frowned and sighed. He put his hands on the table and put them together.

"Mr. Winchester, if you think I have any ulterior motives with Dean, you're wrong. He saved me from a terrible situation and...and we've fallen in love with each other over time. Years before, I actually met him in the rain. He was beaten and left to die and I helped him get back on his feet. I had forgotten about it...but he never did. So when I was being sold at the auction, he recognized me and took me home."

John listened with genuine attention. He hadn't thought his son would've actually done this had the young man before him told the story. So, they moved into the living room area to continue their talk.

It wasn't so bad. John wanted to know more about his son from Sam and the kid came through. He never strayed from topic and even told him all about their multiple misadventures. John sat there nodding and silently listening, wondering just how a teenager could influence his grown-up son.

"Seems that you too have been through a lot of bullshit, if you don't mind my language." John smiled. "I have a question for you, Sam."

"Okay. I'll try to answer it as best as I can."

"It's just the curiosity of an old man, but..." He grinned when he caused the boy to laugh. It was beautiful. "After everything that's happened to you, how could you still stay with Dean? Don't get me wrong, I don't think you're a bad kid or anything but I'm just curious."

Sam solemnly sipped on his cup of tea, the hot liquid almost burning his tongue. John had a valid point: Dean's a dangerous man. He was capable of murdering anyone and he wasn't above extortion and bribery to get what he wanted. It's probably earned him a lot of enemies, and yet, the boy doesn't care.

He was able to tame the beast within Dean Smith and it felt great. It made him feel special. Smirking, Sam answered the question.

"Because, without him, I'd still be ignorant to the world. I've lived in the dark for so many years, Mr. Winchester. Being with Dean has opened my eyes to just how real or fake people can be. Anybody could've taken advantage of me a long time ago. Not anymore. So, of you don't mind me asking, what do you want to talk to Dean about?"

"I..." John hesitated. He chuckled nervously as he tried to continue. "I'm not a good person, I've already come to terms with that. I also know that I haven't been a good father that Dean needed growing up. I wasn't always there, and when I was, I really wasn't if you get what I mean."

"So you've come to apologize?"

"Essentially, yes. I...I would very much like a relationship with my son, Sam. If only he'd give me a chance. It's been too long since we've had a conversation that wasn't about the business...can you help me?"

The boy took the man's hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled and it spread warmth. 

The front door opened up just then revealing Dean. "Sammy! I'm back--" He looked and saw his father and his lover stand up with guilty expressions on their faces. "What're you doing out of bed? More importantly, why is  _he_ here?"

"Dean," Sam walked over to him carefully. "Just hear him out--"

"Fuck that," Dean growled. "Get the fuck out of my house, John, and never come back."

John nodded and slowly stood up, looking down at the box in his hand with a sad gaze. "Seems to me that I'm not wanted here. I just wanted to talk to you, Son." He turned to Sam. "I'm sorry about your condition. It shouldn't have to happen to you."

Dean was fuming. His nostrils were flaring and the veins in his neck and forehead were popping out. He raised his fist to punch John but Sam was quicker. At the last second, the boy put himself in front of the elder causing Dean to cease his attack.

"Move out of the way, Sam. This isn't any of your business."

"It is now!" He yelled. "It is my business and you need to stop this!"

John touched Sam's shoulder gently. "It's okay. I'll just take my leave."

"Good." Dean muttered.

Sam shook off John's hand and sighed heavily. He looked between the two men. "No, you're staying. And, Dean, you need to relax!"

"Relax? Are you serious? This man hasn't done shit for me since I was a child and now he care about what happens to me and my new family!? Sorry, Sammy, but if there's one thing I won't do, it's relax. He's nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing. A real fuckin prick."

"Stop!" Sam shouted. Dean stopped glaring at his father in favor of looking at the boy. "Dean, what's wrong with you...? That's your father! Show some respect!"

"Respect? You have no idea--"

"I'm not done talking!" Sam's voice raised in volume. It caused Dean to take a seat as well as John. "No matter what, he's your father. You only get one! You're lucky to even have one of your parents alive! I'd kill to get them back...it was all my fault anyway..."

Sam started to cry and Dean tried to console him but he pushed him away, wiping away the tears angrily. He breathed normally and went on.

"It's my fault they died that night. My mom and dad went out to see some movie and...I was hungry and I wanted them to come back home...I was too young to even try to cook without anyone watching me. I set the house on fire and they died trying to save me...they died because of me!"

"Sammy..."

"No! Don't do that! Don't try and tell me it wasn't my fault because it was! Family...it can be made in an instant and torn apart in the next. That's why I hold onto Brady like I do. He's the...was the only family I have left. If I had lost him too, I'd probably go insane. So, just give your father another chance to try and be your father. He won't be here forever; he'll outlive me, Dean, and you know that."

Dean grimaced. He hated it when Sam talked about his death as though it was going to happen the next day. It pissed him off to no end. Sam closed the distance between the two of them and hugged the man, receiving one immediately after.

"If there's one last thing that I can have, I want it to be that you and him try. Try to be cordial to each other.  _Try._ "

John watched the scene with genuine interest and surprise. This side of Dean, it was never seen before by him or anyone else. His son was a man who showed little to no emotion whatsoever. Yet, here's this teenager making him see parts of himself that he didn't know he had.

"Okay..." Dean whispered as he kissed Sam. "I'll...I'll try. I'll try for you, Sammy."

****

The evening had finally passed. John gave Dean the gift; it was a very expensive watch with an even more expensive looking engraving on the inside.

**Death is certain, It's hour is uncertain.**

Dean didn't tell his father how much that message unnerved him. It was bad enough that Sam was dying but now he'd be reminded of it every time he looked at the time. Other than that small mishap, he and his father had gotten along well. He had apologized to him about the punches; John apoligized for being a dictator, controlling his life with an iron fist.

The pair made up on their own with no more interactions from Sam. The boy had locked himself in the bathroom until they worked out their problems.

****

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really remember?"

"Yeah, Dean. I remember."

"What do you remember the most?"

"How warm your hand was when I touched it despite how cold and wet it was outside."

"I'm glad you remember."

"Me too. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything. I'll do anything for you."

"Promise me first."

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"Please...? Could you promise me?"

"...Okay. I promise. What is it?"

"After I'm gone, I want you to change your name back to Winchester. You don't need to shut him out any further by denying his name. You two are fine now."

"That's...a big favor you're asking."

"It doesn't matter because you already promised to do it."

"I did, didn't I? Hmm, what a dilemma. Is there a way I can get out of this? A loophole?"

"Not a chance. Hold me please?"

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you too."

****

Dean yawned as he stretched his body. He carefully detached himself from Sam. The boy looked absolutely adorable while he slept, it was a given. Sam had insisted that he sleep in the bed with him instead of on the chair next to the bed. He had forgotten how comfortable it was.

After using the bathroom quickly, he silently slunk on the bed, crawling his way up. He buried his face in Sam's neck and kissed it, eagerly waiting for the boy to react. He didn't. Dean didn't it again with a frown and was rewarded with nothing again. Come to think of it, Sam was really...still.

No.

"Sammy?" Dean shook the boy's shoulder but nothing happened. He started to panic. "Sammy, this isn't funny! Sammy, wake up!"

All of his attempts failed as the boy laid there unmoving. Dean hugged him close and sobbed. It had finally happened. It was too soon! Why did it have to happen so soon!? It wasn't fair!

"Sam...pl--please...wake up for me...PLEASE!"

No response.

At 9:30 am, Sam Wesson died. He was Eighteen Years Old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me? :P (Lol)


	11. I Don't Need A Soul (If You're Not Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a stranger who gives him a life altering offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, some Dean POV at the end of it all!

Words couldn't possibly express how I'm feeling. Not a single word. Well, maybe that's not true. If anything, I'm angry. Angry at myself for not trying hard enough to help get rid of his illness, but also angry at him for leaving me. I know that it's selfish but I can't help that.

He promised me. He promised me that he'd never leave. That he'd never break a promise to me. It makes me full of rage. He was my everything, but now, he's just a body. An empty husk with no life inside.

****

I left after night fell over. I didn't bother taking my phone with me to the bar around the corner. It's a nice little place; I haven't been here in a while, probably a few years. I try not to think about the dead body of my boyfriend in my bed as I take a couple shots of whiskey. I need something stronger.

"In a pickle there, Love?"

I'm startled by the voice; it's British. I turn to my left and see a short, stocky man in an all black suit. I didn't even notice him there. In fact, he hadn't even been sitting here with me when I came in. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Fuck off." I growl in warning. "I'm not in the mood to be hit on."

"You think I'm trying to hit on you? I pegged you for a lot of things Dean Winchester, but stupid wasn't one of them."

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Who the fuck is this guy? A hitman? A spy? Whoever he is, it's not good news. I set down my drink and glare at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's in my business to know about people like you. The rich, the greedy, the selfish, the hard hearted, the list of negatives."

What the fuck? Is this guy for real?

"Uh huh. Right, and I suppose you also like to dip your fingers into underage pie."

The prick grins and it makes me nervous. "No, not me. I client of mine does, however. That's not my thing. My tastes are more, how could I put this, evil."

"Evil?" I snort and down my third shot. "How so? You a loan shark?"

"Not exactly."

The guy looks at me and I nearly choke on my next drink. He blinks and his  _eyes_ go black. That's not normal at all. I stand up very abruptly, my stool clattering on the floor.

"Holy Shit!" I end up almost screaming.

Everyone in the bar is looking at me and this man and it's not fun. This isn't right...it can't be happening. People's eyes don't do that!

"Dean," The guy whispered. He looked amused. I wasn't. "Everyone's staring. Sit."

I take a look around to see other drunk patrons give me odd looks, like I'm the one whose eyes just turned obsidian black! I want to run but I'm...afraid. Yeah, I'm fucking terrified. This isn't natural. I comply completely with the creature and pick up my stool from the floor; I sit back down and he smirks.

"Are you alright there?" He's obviously teasing and testing me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I ask because I want to know. "Is that what you are?"

"No." It was a simple answer. "Ghosts are pussies and I'm not a pussy. My kind come from a little place down under. Dark, most people think the ruler is an evil dictator who's obsessed with making the apocalypse happen. Ringing any bells?"

Fuck. If everything he's saying is true, then that must mean--

"Demon."

He flashes me a grin, all teeth. I'm not sure whether or not to believe someone, or something, like this. It's just not right.

"I knew you weren't stupid after all. Do you want a cookie?"

"Fuck you." I spit out because I'm stupid. "There's no such thing as angels and demons and all that bullshit! You probably Googled my name or whatever. You really had me going for a minute. Nice work."

"I think I may need to take my previous comment back." He sighs and finishes his own drink. "You saw my eyes change. Usually, people are sold on that!"

"I don't know what I saw." Of course I did, but my brain has to try and find a logical explanation for it. The lighting, the liquor, that seems plausible.

"I see that you require more convincing. Okay, fine. I'll show you then."

I expected him to start sprouting wings and horns in front of everyone just so that they could prove he was real. Instead he snaps his fingers.

I blink and found myself standing face to face with the man. We were in an abandoned warehouse of some kind. The moon was shining through several broken windows but the wind blew violently.

"This...this isn't real." He huff. My wild eyes look around for some solid evidence that I'm right. "This is a trick or something!"

The man snickers. He's starting to become annoying. "Decide what you want, Dean. Doesn't really matter to me. If you want to think this is just a dream, go ahead. I'm not going to force you to believe me."

"Then what do you want!?"

"Hey, hey. Not so fast. I have to explain something first. My name is Crowley. Just Crowley, and I'm a demon. I've been watching you for some time now. You are one sick waste of human life--"

"Skip the AA speech, pal." I'm getting irritated.

"Fine. I'm here to make you an offer. I do this sort of thing all the time. So do you, apparently. We should switch lives for a day. Anyway, the offer. I know all about Sam, Dean. I really do. Sweet kid, innocent. He's probably up in Heaven as we speak."

Heaven? No, he should be here with me! I need him. There's no way I could keep on living without Sam. He's my life, my entire being. I need him back.

"However," Crowley says. "I can get him back."

He smiles at my surprised expression. There's no way...that's not possible, is it? To bring the dead back to life? I'm desperate, so I talk.

"How? What's this deal?"

"It's so very simple. You shake my hand, and I'll bring back precious, little Sammy. His medical conditions will automatically vanish and he'll live a full life. All I ask in return is your soul in three years time."

Crowley sticks out his hand. I almost take it right then and there but I start to think. If this is true, Sammy will live. He'll get to live a full life instead of dying so young but I won't see past his Twenty-First birthday.

Suddenly, he retracts his hand and pockets it. He closes his eyes and frowns, leaving me to stare awkwardly at him. I have absolutely no idea about what's going on but it seems like he's in thought or whatever. He opens his eyes and scowls at me.

"New change of plans, sunshine." Crowley straightens his black tie. "The boss wants to have a talk with you personally. Be back soon."

In another blink of an eye, Crowley disappears. I'm left standing in the empty warehouse alone and sort of pissed off. That is, until I see one of my personal assistants snap into existence in front of me. It's...Lucifer and he's smirking. I'm so confused.

"Luce," I call to him. "What the hell is going on? Where's Michael?"

"Michael never existed, Dean." Lucifer says in a calm, even tone. "It was always just me."

"Wh--What are you talking about? Talk sense."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. My little protégé. My own little antihero has been redeemed. I've been waiting for the day that you'd actually discover the truth about me."

My hands are shaking but I quickly put them in my pockets. If what he's implying is correct, then that could mean one thing. One terrible, awful, shitty thing. For God's sake, it's in the fucking name!

"You're the devil." I say in realization. It wasn't a question.

Luce smiles. "Yup. That's me. So clever, aren't you? But, let me just start off by saying that what happened to Sam was tragic. I hadn't anticipated that my father would take him, but I digress."

What kind of fucked up drink did I have to be hallucinating all this bullshit? God? Demons? My assistant is Satan? Yeah, I'm probably so fucked up right now that I don't even know it. This shit doesn't just happen! Your beliefs can't change in an instant, can they? If so, what the hell?

"Crowley said that he could bring back Sam..." That's the only thing I could think to say. What else is there?

"He's not lying, but I canceled his case. I'm taking it on personally." He says in a smug manner. "Consider it an honor. Not many people live to tell the tale of how they've seen me. And those who have, are branded insane or fanatics."

"So...?"

"Humanity is...strange, Dean. These emotions that you humans have are just so complicated. However, there's one emotional that I'm pretty fond of myself, and that's love." He takes one step closer to me with his hands behind his back. "The love that you have for Sam has done something to me. It made me confused at first but now, it saddens me. I can't let you suffer like this."

I frown. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Not a thing. Just offering you the same deal as before with Crowley. Only this time, I won't come for you in three years. You and Sam can live a long and happy life, but once your time is over, you'll serve me personally as I have for you here on Earth. How's that sound?"

Never in a million years would I have thought to make an actual deal with the devil. It's crazy and I have to be crazy to consider it! This shouldn't be a problem for me, but I can't say no. I have to have Sammy by my side.

Without thinking further, I grunt as I grip Lucifer's hand. I expected energy to shoot out of his hand or something but nothing. No bright light or anything to indicate that whatever he did worked.

He smiles at me as I take my hand back. Luce takes a deep breath and laughs slightly. I don't know at what and I don't care. I just need to know...

"What happens now?" I ask. My heart is beating so fast.

"You go home." Lucifer says. "You go home, embrace your lover, and everything will be like normal."

Because I'm an idiot who doesn't know when to stop, I grin and say, "Does that mean you're still my assistant?"

He grins right back at me as he presses two fingers to my forehead. "Until the day you die, Winchester."

****

The next thing that happened was a bright light engulfing me. I closed my eyes so as to not become blind, but the second I do, the light is gone. I open them again to see that I'm back home. Realization hits me like a truck as I sprint to the bedroom, nearly tripping over my own feet. As I open the door, I'm greeted by the most beautiful sight.

"Hey, Dean." Sam says as he yawns. He rubs his eyes a little and it's adorable. "I had a nice dream..."

Something takes over me and I end up jumping into the bed and tackling him. I start kissing him and attacking his lips like I'm insane. Shit, maybe I am. He starts giggling at me and it's music to my ears.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I--I..."

I can't tell him. I can't tell him I sold my soul to the devil to get him out of heaven. Even if he did believe me, he would've been upset. He was ready to die, he made his peace with that. He's so mature for his age. I love him.

"I'm just so happy to see you..." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. "How are you feeling? Any headaches or fevers? Any pain at all?"

He puts his hand to his head and frowns. He stands up slowly and paces the floor. "No...I actually feel good! Better than good, I feel great!"

I smile again when he wraps his arms around me.

****

The next day, I set up an appointment for Sammy to see Bobby. He didn't want to at first because he thought it wouldn't matter. His brain was scanned again and Bobby was baffled. The tumor was completely erased from existence. He began to stammer, calling Sam a miracle and medical mystery. I had gotten him out of there before Bobby decided to perform a dissection on him.

Later that night, as Sam laid in my arms after a fierce love making session, he started to talk about his dream.

"It was so strange." He began. "It felt like I was flying. I was so free and...and I saw my parents. They hugged me tight and it felt so real. It was like I was there for years. But then something really odd happened. I saw Lucifer there."

I clench my jaw. I wanted to tell him the truth. That it wasn't just a dream, it was reality, but I wondered just how much he'd believe. So I let him go on.

"Hey smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He said something that sounded like your name and he was glowing. After that, I woke up and you were here. That's a crazy dream, right?"

No, not at all.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." I say instead. I kiss his forehead. "Get some sleep. Something's going on tomorrow."

****

I ended up calling everyone up to my apartment, including John--I mean Dad. He should be here for this. I called in Lucifer who knocked on the door seconds later. He arrived with Michael, who I now know isn't really Michael but just a...clone? A projection? I don't really know. Benny came up with Dad and Pat soon after that with Brady following them in.

After we all filed into the living room, I stood in the middle to give my shitty, not-really-thought-out speech. Sam stood next to me the entire time. 

"So, just to cut to the chase, I called you all here because I have two things to announce. Sam's fine. We went back to the hospital for a scan on his brain and it's no longer there. Sam's tumor is gone and he's gonna be alright."

As I expected, everyone cheered. They got up from their seats and hugged Sam. I'll admit, I was a little jealous about people touching him, but it's a momentous occasion so I try my best to keep my cool. Benny practically and playfully picks Sammy up and spins him around in joy. Brady nearly crushes him and that's when I break it up.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." I say half seriously. "That was the first thing."

I look at Benny and he grins. I reach into my back pocket, getting a pure silver ring that matches mine. I get down on one knee and take Sam's hand, nearly everyone is left gasping.

"Dean...?" Sam asks with those damn doey eyes of his. "What--?"

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." I blurt out. "No bullshit. I wanna marry you. You have this strange ability to ignite some sort of spark in people. You make them see the good in themselves, you make them see the worst too, and I've seen both sides of myself. I'll never be the man that you need, but I'll be the one that you deserve. So, what do ya say?"

Sam, as I half expected, nodded profusely until tears threatened to leave his eyes. It made me even tear up but I blinked them back. I slide the ring on his finger as I watch him sink down to my level and kiss me. I'm vaguely aware of the sounds of clapping and applause.

****

I snuck out the front door to have a cigarette in peace. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm all buddy-buddy with The Prince of Darkness. What kind of karma is that? Man, I must be twisted. As if on cue, Lucifer appears next to me, eyes looking to the stars.

"You know," He starts. "Those rumors about me trying to kickstart the apocalypse are all entirely false, right?"

I snort as I blow out some smoke and flick the cigarette ashes on the ground. "So, you're saying that you won't do it?"

"Of course not. I'm totally gonna wreck the shit outta this place, just not in your lifetime. Or Sam's."

"I have a question."

"I might have an answer."

I put out the cigarette and turn to face him. He looks from the sky to me. "Does Sam go back to heaven? You know, after he dies?

"I won't lie to you. There's no point, so allow me to shatter your illusions. It took a lot of strength for me to get him back from Father. Sam's soul is tainted now because of me. He won't be allowed entry into heaven again. However, should you allow me to, I could give him the same deal I gave you. When he dies, he'll come back to serve me just as you. You both will be together again, forever."

This is crazy.

This is very dangerous.

I scrub a hand down my face. Because of my agreement, Sam's soul will never get peacd. He'll never see his mom and dad again. Won't have the freedom he had up there. But the alternative...it's so tempting. I can feel Lucifer grinning next to me. He might be just a little evil but that's okay. He knows my heart. He knows what I want.

"Anything for you, Sammy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the ending of The Last of Us on the PS4 to make Dean a little selfish at the end! Thanks to everyone who liked this, I had fun making it. Check out my other works and keep a look out for more! :D <3


	12. Seven Devils (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End...?

**Many Years Later...**

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the city burn. In a way, it was breathtakingly wonderful. In a sick, macabre way. He hadn't thought that he'd actually be alive to see this day. Actually, "alive" isn't quite right now, is it? No, it isn't. "Undead" is also quite a stretch too.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He looked over to see Dean standing there next to him, green eyes no longer there. These days, he loved flashing his new ones; Sam didn't like the change and he preferred that his own eyes stayed hazel. He rolled his eyes at his presence.

It wasn't that he disliked Dean or even fell out of love with him. He just...resented him only slightly. Sam didn't have much of a choice all those years ago with the deal with Lucifer. He had only just gotten over the betrayal. He was kind of happy having his Eighteen Year Old body back though. Dean was also back in the body he made the deal in. It was a little disorienting; he had a major growth spurt and became taller than Dean a day after he turned Nineteen.

"But not as beautiful as you." Dean added in when Sam showed no signs of response. The demon walked behind Sam and hugged his waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ways to murder a demon." Sam joked. He laughed when Dean playfully bit his neck.

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm just...I'm trying to figure out how this all happened. The Apocalypse. It just doesn't seem real until you're actually here, ya know? I wonder how different it would've been had we not met."

"Have you ever regretted meeting me at all?"

In the distance, they heard the screams of a woman as she was devoured by a pack of invisible hellhounds. The streets were filled with chaos; bodies littered the streets and buildings were covered in blood.

Amongst the carnage was Lucifer, dark wings spread about with a long silver sword in hand. His armor was also silver and he held his head high in triumph. He looked up to Dean and Sam, smiling. The hazel eyed man turned around and kissed him sweetly.

"Never."


End file.
